A New Life
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: This fan Fiction is started right after The battle to give a better idea of what had happened after. I brought Jake's younger sister Anna into the mix and brought Tsu'tay back so we could see what will happen between Tsu'tay, Jake, and the others. I have added my own twists as well so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Jake's New Life

Before I knew it the battle was over and it would only be a few days before it was time to transfer my mind and soul into my Avatar. A few hours after the battle when I was walking among all the wounded warrior's that had fought the sky people with such bravery. I thanked each and every one of them for their sacrifice and the ones who had lost family in the battle I gave them my condolences for their lost loved ones because they had been wounded in more ways than one. As I was walking around the tree of souls I could hear someone trying to sneak up on me but thanks to my mate Niterie's teachings when I first came here and since then I had a very acute sense of hearing, and thanks to my ex-marine background and her teachings I also knew how to fight. But Niterie's teachings also taught me how to decipher different footsteps and what creature or person the footsteps belonged to and these footsteps belonged to my mate. I had mastered the sound of her footsteps. My nerves were so on edge just like everyone else's. When they spoke you could hear the stress in their voices when I spoke to the other Navi in the area to try and keep everyone as calm as possible, but I knew I could speak to Niterie plainly I turned to face her and said the traditional greeting in the Navi's native language "I see you Niterie" she smiled at me and returned the greeting I said "I feel all this pain that the Omanticia and the other clans and feeling is my fault. Technically it is my fault I gave them all the information they needed with those damn video logs I did. Now loot at all that has happened Hometree destroyed, so many dead Tsu'tay being among them, and it is all because of me and how stupid I was." My hands had bawled into fists by this time because of my anger at all the bad that had happened. Niterie put her hand on my cheek and said "You never meant any of this to happen to any of us ma Jake and even though you involuntarily gave them the information, you fought against the sky people, you are Turuk Mokto and a mighty warrior in your own right. None of this is your fault ma Jake." I smiled at her she always knew what to say to erase any doubts in my mind "Thank you Niterie your always know what to say to put my mind at ease." I paused then said in a matter-of-fact tone "I am glad that I came here to learn. When my brother Tommy died I took his place here but at first I did not really care whether I lived or died anymore. My brother was dead, my legs were no use to me anymore because of the explosion that injured my spine. The first night I met you I thought for sure I was going to die even though I was fighting I know now that I welcomed the thought. Things turned out much different than I thought they would though. I have you as my mate and you're strong, beautiful, smart, but most of all you brought back something in me I never thought I would have again, a sense of purpose and family. You gave me strength when I had none. I guess what I am trying to say is you and the Omanticia mean more to me than my own life. I would rather die than to see you or the clan hurt or killed." By the time I had finished pouring out my heart to her I felt like a skyawng for how I sounded just then. It must have shown on my face because Niterie looked at me with those sparkling golden eyes of hers which never failed to pin me in place as she said "You gave me something as well ma Jake you showed me that even though I felt my life would be nothing but endless pain because of the sky people and duty to my people. You showed me that that was not true you gave me something I would never get except from my parents, love, respect, and someone I could love because I chose to not because I had to. You gave me all of that and so much more." I kissed Niterie on the Cheek said "Thank you my darling Niterie." Niterie blushed then said "the main reason I came was my mother wants to see you." Usually when the Tsahik wanted to see me personally it was not for a good reason but my new mother-in-law was to be obeyed no matter what, with a dip of my head I let Niterie lead me to where my her mother was. When we were standing in front of Mo'at I said "I see you Tsahik." Mo'at usually was a stern woman so I rarely saw her smile and when she did it was never at me. So when she smiled at me it knocked me for a loop. "Hello Jakesully I have been communing with Eywa on matters of great importance and both surrounding you." Mo'at said I was confused on what matters of importance in the clan could surround me. "The clan needs an Olo'aktan but I did not know what to do because my daughter will be the feature Tsahik and now you are her mate but I did not think before that you had the makings of an Olo'aktan but now I see I was wrong the sky people will be gone within the week and it is all thanks to you and you are also Turuk Makto which gives you a high standing in the clan. I communed with Eywa and she showed me her will but also said that you had to choose whether this is what you want." "What choice is that Tsahik?" I asked when she replied what she said surprised me "Will you Jakesully transfer you mind and soul from your tawtute body into your Navi body permanently and become the Olo'aktan of the Omanticia?" I was taken aback at the offer but at the same timed honored by what Mo'at was giving me the chance to be. I knew from my training with Niterie that being Olo'aktan was a great honor and responsibility. I set my face into a determined but respectful expression as I said firmly "Yes, I am honored by this chance Tsahik I just hope I can be the Olo'aktan everyone expects." Mo'at smiled at me and said "I am sure you will be." Mo'at thought to herself "Jakesully may be young but he did everything to protect this clan and all of Pandora from his own people. When he first came here I knew he may have been human but his soul was that of a Navi. I never told anyone that fact." I could tell Mo'at was thinking as was I, I was thinking about all the new responsibility and all the changes it would bring to my life and the clan. A few seconds later I heard an upraise of voices I knew something was up I just hoped sky people had not found a way here. Without saying a word I turned on heal and ran towards the sound of the uproar. When I saw what the uproar was about my heart stopped there was a young Navi woman but she was an Avatar I knew that immediately. When a I saw a female warrior named Palay who I had become friends with over my time with the Navi bend down and place a knife to the Avatars throat I yelled with a growl in my voice which I never usually had "Stop, get away from her, anyone harms here they deal with me!" I'd yelled it in fluid Navi so that everyone there would understand since not all the Navi understood English. After they had all backed away from the woman they looked at me not knowing what I defended this dream walker more than the others. I ignored them as I kneeled by the woman examining her as I saw the deep gashes in her arms and legs a little chunk missing from her left shoulder I knew a Thanator had gone after her and it pained me to see it and even more it angered me. I could hear Niterie and Mo'at running toward me, I heard Niterie gasp at how I was holding the woman she had only met a few day's ago. I knew Niterie thought I had no special connection to this woman in my arms she could not have been more wrong, only Grace knew the connection between this girl and myself. "Ma Jake what is going on?" Niterie asked me I could hear the worry in her voice. I knew I could not keep this to myself anymore no matter how much I wanted to "I know you met Anna a few days ago right before the battle I you know you think there is no connection between her and me but that is where you are wrong. You knew I had a twin brother who died back in earth and that is why I came here but there was another reason that reason was Anna." "What do you mean Jake?" I could tell this was hard to understand so I told her flat-out what the connection between this woman and myself "Anna's my younger sister only Grace and Norm knew. I never told anyone in order to protect us both. I knew that if anyone found out all they would have had to do was threaten to kill her and I would have no choice but to submit and vise-versa." I sighed then said "Remember after the battle when I told you I was going to scout out the area to make sure no more humans were in the area that was only part of the truth, I also went out there to search for Anna to make sure she was ok and to tell her to get back to Hells Gate were she would be safe but still be able to help. I am sorry I lied to you Niterie I did not know how to tell you or anyone after hiding it for so long." the whole time I spoke my eyes never left my uncurious sister. I closed my eyes I was ashamed that I had lied to Niterie and about something so important, she was my mate I should have told her a while back I just didn't know how. Niterie kneeled down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder as she said softly "I can understand why you did what you did ma Jake I would have done have done the same if it meant protecting my family. you did what you had to, Just remember that you no matter what happens your one of the people now and your my mate your can tell me anything and I will try to set you on the right path and lighten any burden ad much as I can." I wrapped my fingers around her wrist and gently squeezed to show her my gratitude for her words but now it was time to take care of my sister. I tapped her face gently to wake her face to wake her. She jumped in panic as she woke and tried to sit up I pushed her back down gently she noticed me but did not seem to recognize me which I could understand because my hair was now shaved on the sides like all the hunters in the Omanticia clan, I was more muscled and I wore Navi clothing. "I need to speak to Jake Sully, something went wrong at Hells Gate the other Avatar's and I quelled it but he need to know what their planning!" Anna said frantically even though I felt anger that the sky people were trying to revolt even though they had already lost I smiled reassuringly way at my sister. I knew she would recognize my voice that sure had not changed as my older brother protective side kicked in "You don't recognized your own brother Anna." I could see she was relived toe know I was the one next to her not someone else "Jake thank god, Parker, He's starting a revolt he knows that if your dead he can destroy the Navi he planning to destroy the link rooms from the inside while you are still in it that way he can kill you. We stopped him luckily we made them suffer losses to their number which is decreased by half but they will try again unless you get them off this planet now." I knew she was right but I had taken precautions I had changed the codes that gained access to the link rooms and any part of that wing of Hells Gate "It's going to be ok Anna I have already taken precautions." I paused then asked "Anna why did you come here when you could have just sent a message to me when on of the warriors came to see if everything was in order, and when I told you to stay at Hells Gate?" "I came because I needed to make sure you were ok and I had to see you one last time and know you are happy because I know I will most likely never see you again after the RDA is sent back to earth. I know a few were chosen to stay and that I was not one of them. I had to see you one last time to see you were safe and happy I am content knowing you are even if I can't be apart can't be apart of it anymore." I could see the tears brimming her eyes I looked at Mo'at for answers letting the pain of the thought of losing Anna just like I had lost Tommy when he died and I knew that if Anna went back to earth she would be far behind him. Mo'at beckoned Niterie and I to her, when we reached Mo'at's side I said "Mo'at I have already lost my twin brother to someone murdering him I cannot lose my younger as well it would destroy me just as bad as if I was torn from Niterie and the Omanticia clan you all are as much my family as she is. Please do not make me choose between two halves of myself Tsahik." Niterie looked at her mother and asked "Is there anything that can be done mother that would not have to make Jake choose?" Mo'at thought for a few moments then said "Jakesully you are soon to be the Olo'aktan of the Omanticia clan and family is never to be chosen between. If you wish she can stay and become one of the people just as you did but she must agree to transferring her mind and soul to her Navi body as you have agreed to do but if she does not she will not be able to stay it would cause to much tension among then clan as you know well." I thanks Mo'at for that and returned to my sister who was crying silently I brushed the tears away with my hand then ran my hand through her hair as I had done for years whenever she needed comfort as I said "Anna I have a way you can stay though I warn you the path won't be easy but you will not be alone. The Tsahik has told me you will be able to stay to become one of the people under one condition, it is one I have agreed to do myself and what that is, is that Mo'at would through Eywa's grace transfer your mind and soul into your Avatar if you do not agree you will not be able to stay I hope you agree to this because I don't want to lose you like I lost Tommy it would destroy me." I could see in her eyes that she already knew her answer I just hoped it was the one I wanted. Anna smiled weakly and said "If it gives me the chance to stay I'll do it Jake." I sighed in relief but then started coughing up blood and I knew her injuries were more serious then they first appeared I said to Mo'at while trying to keep my voice from shaking with rage and worry "Tsahik my sister needs help immediately I think she is bleeding internally if there is anything you can do I would appreciate it. While you help her I am going to take some of our finest warriors and get those humans of the RDA and anyone who we have not chosen to stay off of Pandora." "I will help her the best I can, you do as you will." Anna grabbed my arm so tight I let out an involuntary hiss at the pain she let go immediately but said "Please Jake don't go they will kill you, please." she begged me not to go but it was my duty to my clan to keep them safe "Anna I'll be fine their not going to be any trouble for me plus I am not that easy to kill even more so now thanks to my mates teachings and my military training." she looked at me confused then asked "Your mate?" Anna asked not knowing I had mated with any Omanticia women. I looked at Niterie then back to Anna with a proud smile as I told her I was mated to Niterie. After that my sister was taken away to the healers area where Mo'at would be taking care of her, I turned to Niterie I took her hands in mine and pressed my forehead to hers and said quietly "I will be back soon. Watch over my sister keep her calm. I'll be back I promise." "I watch over Anna just be careful ma Jake." I kissed her forehead then gathered a band of twenty warriors , got on my Turuk who I had named after Tsu'tay in his honor and took off to Hells Gate."


	2. Human's gone and a time of peace begins

When we got to Hells Gate I immediately noticed the body's of the humans killed during the revolt at Hells Gate being burned in a pile. I let my anger fuel my goal to get the human's off Pandora "I am no longer one of them. I am Jake Sully of the Omanticia, Turuk Makto, I am a Navi, and soon to be Olo'aktan of the Omanticia clan. I will never let humans hurt my home or clan not as long as I breath." I thought to myself. As I told Tsu'tay my Turuk to land at the front gate I yelled to the others "The only people here who are staying are Norm Spellman, Max Petal, and Janet Coman the only other is already at the tree of souls. they are not to be harmed anyone else though if they try to rebel in any way or try to run I will allow them to be killed for the will not harm our planet or clan's again. Lets drive them from our land and back to the stars!" the warriors around me hooped their approval. We landed in front of the front gate when the humans saw me and the others they looked angry. I looked at them with hate at everything they had done. Then Parker recognized me he walked up to me and said "Why did you betray everything you stood for? You were trained to protect your own species not some blue monkey's and no matter what you do you will never be one of them. You are human and you will always go back to that every night. It will haunt you knowing you betrayed everything you had to play something you will never be." While he spoke Parker's face just got redder and redder. After Parker had finished one of the warriors who I had brought with me started towards Parker to make him pay for the insults he had directed at me I held up a hand to stop him and shook my head at the warrior he bowed his head in respect which I returned then I turned back to Parker. I pulled my hunting knife from it's sheath at my chest and held it to his neck to make sure he didn't move, I let a growl into my voice as I said "That were you're wrong Parker after you are gone I will no longer be back to a human body. If you think I'm human like you that is where you are wrong as well. I am Jake Sully of the Omanticia clan, mate to Niterie heiress to lead the Omanticia. I am a Navi, body, heart, and soul. You listen and you listen well if and human sets foot on Pandora again I will personally come and kill every single human standing. You go back to your dying world and stay there." I released Parker, I could see he was afraid now knowing I was not longer like them and never truly was. When Parker tried to argue back I let out a sharp, angry, and intimidating growl and bared my teeth at him. He shut him mouth and slumped in defeat knowing he had lost. I smiled inwardly to myself. I looked at the warriors surrounding me and said "I'll make sure the humans get on the Vulkerie all of you my brothers stay around the perimeter of Hells Gate if any Tawtute try and get away kill them." the warriors bowed their heads and started to span out around the perimeter of Hells Gate. I walked to the humans and called out "Norm Spellman, Max Patel, Anna Sully, and Janet Coman are the only ones allowed to remain on Pandora the rest of you get on Vulkerie One and leave any who run or come back will be killed on site and if any human's set foot on Pandora again they will die as well. Now get moving!" as I ordered tem to get on the Vulkerie a few reached for their guns and aimed them at me but before any of them could shoot their throats were slit by my hunting knife. Seeing I was not kidding the other human's got on Vulkerie one that had been stocked with only enough food and supplies for a one way trip to earth for the Vulkerie was meant for space travel. Once all the humans who had not been chosen to stay were on the Vulkerie and shut inside it took off to the stars and was gone. Soon after I spent the warriors back to the tree of souls for I had to find my friends and tell them that they were free to stay under the one condition that was set before me and Anna they all agreed immediately which made me smile at my friends "We have to get back to the tree of souls as quickly as possible. The warriors I stationed left four dire horses here and flew back on the Ekran's of the warriors I had brought here today we will get back to the tree of souls on the dire horses. I will lead you there I know the quickest and safest routes. All of you except Norm go out to the dire horses and wait for Norm and I there." They nodded and when they were gone I turned to Norm who thought his Avatar was dead "Norm I know you think your Avatar is dead but this is not true it was wounded yes but no vital organs were punctured. You can still do the same thing the rest of us are going to do. I have a favor to ask of you for you are the only one here I trust." I paused then asked "Norm tonight will be the transfer for me but with my other body here, I need you to return here tonight and get me my human body back to the tree of souls so all of this can be done. Will you do for me Norm as my friend?" Norm said he would and with that we all left Hells Gate for the tree of souls.

Finally it was time for the mind transfer for me. My sister Anna was still in critical condition which worried me but Niterie assured me that Anna would be fine it would just take a while for her wounds to heal. As I mentally prepared myself for what was to come in only a few minutes Niterie said "I will not leave your side ma Jake. I will be the first thing you see when your eyes open." I held Niterie in my arms for the last few minutes before the transfer knowing there was a chance that I might not come back. When Mo'at said it was time I kissed Niterie passionately trying as hard as I could to convey all my love for her in this one kiss breaking away I said "I love you Niterie. No matter what happens nothing will ever change that." without another word Mo'at lead me to the front of the tree of souls I could see my old body was already lying there in a position I had to mimic. Mo'at gave me some type of tonic that put me out instantly and my human body did not even wake up do to the drought effecting both body's. At first everything was black but then everything turned to a beautiful forest tat looked a lot like Pandora's just more beautiful and exotic then a beautiful female voice spoke it seemed to come from all around me it was soft as it said "Jakesully you have protected Pandora and all the clans to the best of your ability against the sky people and what they tried to do to my children and the lands I made for them. You suffered a great deal at their hands but yet I can tell that you feel sorry for hurting so many of them. Why?" She had asked why I felt this way and I knew this was my rest for Eywa to see if I was worthy of being a full Navi body, heart, and soul. I answered her truthfully I just hoped she would be pleased with my answer "Eywa, they may be cruel and trying to kill and take anything they wanted which is wrong for any species in this universe but that does not stop me from knowing that each and every sky person had a family. It also does not stop me from honoring their death because even though they were in the wrong all of the Navi and human's who died fighting for what they believed and every death whether human or Navi should be honored because it is the right thing to do. Even though I honor every human and Navi death it will never deter me from my course to protect the clan's and Pandora itself from any human that tried to destroy it. This is my home now I renounce the human race except the ones who fought to protect the Navi for they had the same reasons I did. The Omanticia are my family now and I will defend them till my last breath and last drop of blood and my body. That is my honest answer Eywa and I stand by it." I finished my answer and waited in silence for her verdict then Eywa said "You answered like a true Navi Jakesully even though you were born human you have always had the soul of a Navi. Before send you back there is someone who wishes to talk to you." I was confused when I hear two familiar voices behind me one female on male. I spun around to see Grace and Tommy standing before me. Tommy spoke first "Jake you have done so much here, more than I ever could have. I have never been prouder." "Thank you Tommy I am just sorry you never got you chance but I am glad you found peace within Eywa." Tommy dipped his head and told me he looked forward to watching who I would become in the years that followed. "Jake, when you came to Pandora instead of your brother I took you as a threat but after seeing all you have done I am very proud of you. You will make strong leader for the Omanticia for the Omanticia clan and a good mate for Niterie. Good luck Jake." with that everything faded I could feel my breathing, hear the Omanticia stop their chanting at Mo'at's order I felt a hand on my cheek and on my chest. I knew it was over. I opened my eyes to start my life as a true Navi. As she had promised Niterie was the first person I saw and what a beautiful sight she was and she was all mine. I sat and stood up beside her quickly as I looked out at our clan. Mo'at's voice rang out loud and clear behind me as she said "Let us rejoice for we once again have an Olo'aktan and the sky people are gone." everyone in the clan's surrounding the tree of souls cheered and hollered in happiness. A great joy filled my heart when Mo'at told me to address the clan as the new Olo'aktan I turned to the clan and said proudly holding myself with dignity as I had seen from the past clan leader Niterie's father and said in Navi "As Olo'aktan I swear to you that I will defend this clan and Pandora from any threat until the day my spirit returns to Eywa." it was a simple speech but a good one. The Omanticia started to cheer. I knew that all would be all right now.

After my mind transfer I buried my human body as Mo'at told me to do. Once that was done I walked among my clan and all the other clan's that had gathered with us to fight the sky people only two day's before. Through out that time many Navi who were thought to be dead stumbled out of the forest badly wounded and weak but alive. it shocked me when I wished that Tsu'tay would stumble out of that forest. Even though the man had tormented and tried to kill me on more than one occasion in the end he fought with me and in the end respected me and I respected him. t pained me to think he would not be coming back. After walking among the clans for hours getting congratulations and exchanging pleasantries. Everyone was bedding down so I decided to go see my sister because I had not seen her since returning from Hells Gate earlier in the day. I walked through the healers area watching as they tried to save those who had come out of the forest in the past few day's since the battle and as I passed each warrior I thanked them for standing by me and for their sacrifice. Finally I made it to where my sister Anna was in her privet area they had set aside for her because Mo'at took care of Anna personally because of how bad her injuries had actually been worse than they first appeared but thanks to Mo'at and Niterie tending to her Anna's internal bleeding from the Thanator were healing fine it would be one or two days before she was up and walking again. When I reached her she was asleep I did not want to wake her so I just sat next to Anna lightly brushing my hand through her hair as I always did whenever I was trying to comfort her or when I worried over her. I blame it on my over protective older brother side of myself. I could tell she was having a nightmares I gently shook her to wake her up. Anna woke with a jolt she looked around in panic then her eyes fell on me, she let out a strangled cry, tried to sit up, and nearly fell. I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest to keep her from hurting herself but she struggled yelling that none of this was real was to good to be true. I let out a sympathetic growl next to her ear as I said sternly "Anna stop struggling you'll reopen your wounds. You're ok all of this real, your wounds have just put you in shock. Everything is going to be ok." Anna stopped struggling in my arm's and started crying into my chest. I rocked Anna in my arms as she cried soothing her "Shh, Shh it's ok, it's ok I'm here." after a few minutes Anna stopped crying but I still held her we sat like that for what had to have been an hour give or take a few minutes before Niterie ran in looking frantic. I knew something was wrong my eyes narrowed "What's wrong Niterie?" I asked firmly "Jake you will not believe this come with me hurry." Niterie was smiling so this was good news so what was happening was not an attach which relaxed my nerves a little but it did not help that I did not know what not going on. I had already laid Anna down when Niterie had come running in, I turned to Anna my hand on her cheek and said "You get some rest Anna, I'll come back and se you when I can." before I left I kissed my little sister's forehead then left. I followed Niterie at a quick pace as I asked "Niterie what is going on?" All Niterie said was a name of a man I never thought we would see again "Tsu'tay" my heart skipped a beat then picked up the pace until Niterie and I were nearly running towards the huge crowd gathered. I picked my way through the crowd as quickly as I could with Niterie by my side. When we arrived at the Center of the gathered Navi, I saw Tsu'tay on his back five bullet holes were on his lower rib cage and sternum but he was breathing which was a blessing I kneeled down beside him, I shook him till his eyes fluttered open when they opened I sighed in relief then said in fluent Navi "Rest easy Tsu'tay you are safe brother." Tsu'tay looked at me and weakly asked "Are the sky people gone? Is the clan safe?" "Yes the sky people have been sent back to the starts, and all the clan's and Pandora are safe and so are you." Tsu'tay tried to talk but before he could get a word out I cut in saying "We will talk later brother right now you need the healers you have been shot multiple times the bullets have to come out or you have an even greater chance of dying. I am about the only one here who can remove the bullets without causing any further damage and the only way only way to get the bullets out is with a knife." I paused then asked Tsu'tay "Will you trust me Tsu'tay enough to let me do this, to save your life?" Tsu'tay nodded his head when some warriors came forward to lift Tsu'tay off the ground and move him I spoke sharply "No do not move him he had already made extra damage by walking here if we move him it will kill him." Niterie jumped in saying "But Jake if Tsu'tay does not get help he will not make it." "If I do not get those bullets out now they will cause irreparable damage to him, if we move him with out removing the bullets and bandage the wounds immediately before we move him it will kill him. I have the knowledge to get the bullets out without causing him anymore damage trust me I had to do this exact same thing to myself a few times in my past. This has to be done or he will have no chance but if I do this it will give him a fighting chance to survive." Niterie nodded I turned to Tsu'tay and said "Brother, you have heard everything that will give you a chance at surviving, though it will be painful I promise you this no more harm will come to you than what those bullets have already done." Tsu'tay nodded that he was ready. I pulled my hunting knife out of it sheath at my chest and as I did I reviewed my training the military had given me on such matters then I carefully dug my knife into the bullet wounds one after the other the whole time I concentrated to give Tsu'tay as little pain as possible while getting the bullets out without causing any more damage. After many long minutes the last bullet came out of Tsu'tay left side as I was getting the bullets out I noticed all the bullets had hit bone not vital organ's had been hit or ruptured in anyway. After I had the bandages wrapped tightly around Tsu'tay abdomen and lower chest I told the warriors to take Tsu'tay to the healers but to make sure to be careful lest Tsu'tay was with the healer's I turned to Mo'at and asked "What happens now, Tsu'tay was trained all his life to be Olo'aktan, I doubt he will relinquish it easily so I ask again what happens now?" Mo'at replied "Eywa was clear Jakesully you are the Olo'aktan of the Omanticia now and Tsu'tay will have to abide by the will of Eywa." I dipped my head in understanding then said "I should speak to him first alone once he is recovered enough. He has lost much since the sky people came and even more once I showed up here. He has lost much on my account and even though we had our differences in the past I have always held respect for him. Before the battle he seemed to begin to accept my presence here. I just hope that when he finds out what Eywa has decided that he does not try to kill me though I can hold my own against him I do not want to have to resort that that to make him understand." then Niterie piped up I could hear the anger in her voice "I am going with you Jake you are not going to face him alone you are my mate Jake and you are not going to go to Tsu'tay alone if he decides to fight you I am going to be by your side just like I was before!" I could tell Niterie was still pretty Pissed off about what happened before the destruction to Hometree when the RDA had unlinked me forcibly he tried to cut my throat Niterie got him off of me my Navi body before he could and she guarded me until I relinked right before Hometree was destroyed. It mad e me smile about how protective she was over me just as I was protective over her, but I knew this was something I had to do alone. I took Niterie aside, cupped her face in my hands, put my forehead to hers, while looking in her eyes , and quietly enough only she would be able t hear me "My dear Niterie, you have always been protective over me since the day we mated and even a little before then I feel the same way towards you but this is something I have to do on my own. I know your instinct is to automatically protect as is mine but I need you to trust me, just as I trust you. I know you can defend yourself and anyone who needs help but I need you to let me do this on my own. I can defend myself as well as you now because of you." After I finished what I was saying and I kissed her lips gently then pulled away awaiting her answer she spoke as quietly as I had "Ma Jake it is not you I don't trust. It is Tsu'tay I do not trust not with his hate towards you. If you think you have to this alone I don't like it but I will abide by it." "Thank you my love." I said with a reassuring smile. I promised myself that I would go and see Tsu'tay tomorrow on account of his wounds he would not be able to do much damage to me even if he tried to kill me. I walked around the tree of souls checking on each individual clan making sure each clan was safe and secure. When I was sure everyone was safe I went to where Niterie had made a place for us to sleep it was a very privet secluded area but not to far just incase anything happened we could get there in a short amount of time. Niterie was already there waiting for me but this was the first time since we had mated four days ago that we could be alone but this time we would not have to be afraid of the sky people coming to kill us. I was behind Niterie she had yet to notice I was there usually no one could sneak up on her but she trained me well, well enough that I was the only one who could sneak up on her and she would be none the wiser. Niterie knew I had fun pranking people in the past now I only reserved my playful side for her an my sister but mostly for Niterie. I smiled and snuck closer until I was right behind her. I grabbed her shoulders and yelled "Gotcha!" Niterie jumped straight to her feet and spun around to face me at the same time. when I saw my mates scared face and laughed. Once Niterie got her voice back she asked "Jake why did you do that, I could have hurt you?!" "You know I have a pranking streak especially with you in privet. Plus you trained me to damn well no one else can sneak up on, I am the only one who can. You should know that by now." I said and pecked her on the lips. We laid down together my arm was wrapped around her till my hand rested against the small of her back, her head rested on my chest while her left hand traced the toned muscles on my stomach. It was late in the night we had yet to fall asleep we had been silent this whole time until Niterie broke the silence "What are you thinking about ma Jake your are never this quiet unless your brooding on something so what is wrong?" I chuckled lightly kissing her hair "Nothings wrong I was just thinking how a strong, independent, smart and beautiful Navi woman like you ever fell in love with a man like me." My mate chuckled to "Well at first I thought you were annoying and a curse on my life for how you always embarrassed yourself. But as time went by your quirks and charm became sweet and endearing the more I was around you the more I fell for you. When you were excepted into the Omanticia and I took to you to the tree of voices I knew many fine women existed in the clan it hurt me to think you would choose another, than you chose me I was actually shocked a little but overjoyed. Even though I knew my family and Tsu'tay would be angry I did not care anymore. I had found my other half and that was what mattered to me. We choose each other and at that moment I knew I was breaking tradition but I also knew I would break even more than that if it meant I could stay by your side. That is a woman like me fell for a man like you." she paused for a moment than asked me the same question and I answered "I fell for you the moment I saw you Niterie I know that now. You were like no one else I had ever met. You were exotic, strong, headstrong to boot, smart everything I always wanted in a mate but I knew that I had to prove myself a friend to the Omanticia and you first. I did everything I could even I made mistakes along the way and they were big mistakes I admit but it worked out in the end, I became one of the clan in full tonight, I got to be with the woman I love, and with everyone's help we rid Pandora of the sky people and now everything will be ok cause there is will be peace and I have everything I will ever need right here with you and our clan." we stayed up half the night talking then after a while Niterie fell asleep in my arms. I stayed up all night thinking on how to best telling Tsu'tay everything that had Occurred and how Eywa had chosen me to lead the Omanticia as Olo'aktan not him without him trying to kill me and forcing me to injure him worse than he already was just to get him to submit. I listened to the gentle rise and fall of Niterie's breathing which helped calm my racing thoughts. I watched the starry sky slowly lightened into day. When the clan's started to wake I knew it would be a few hours before Niterie would be a few hours before Niterie would wake because the only ones up this early ere the early risers and if I knew Tsu'tay he would be awake even though he would be confined to a bed. I kissed Niterie lightly enough it would not wake her and told her I loved her, though she was asleep she must have understood because she whispered that she love me as well. I smiled and got untangled from Niterie's arms I made sure she was in a comfortable position then headed to were Tsu'tay was in a privet area in the healers area of the tree of souls. Before I walked over to Tsu'tay I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and then walked forward to get this over with. I rarely spoke in English anymore unless I was talking to my sister or one of the Avatars, anyone I spoke completely in Navi which is what I was doing now with Tsu'tay as I asked "I see you Tsu'tay, how are you?" Tsu'tay did not look at me as he said "The pain I ma not crazy about but thanks to you Jakesully I will live. I hear you are no longer a dream walker but a full Navi congratulations. You have proven yourself a better leader than I could ever have been given my temper and hatred. I overheard the others in the clan's talking about Eywa choosing you as Olo'aktan and after seeing all you have done for our clan and Pandora. I feel that if there is anyone in the clan lead better than I can it is your brother." I was taken aback at how quickly Tsu'tay had excepted everything and I had not had to say a word "Thank you brother I appreciate your praise. I was expecting you to do what you have done since the day Tsahik let me stay to learn, you either degraded me or tried to kill me. That is what I have come to expect of you even though I have come to respect you I never expected the same in return." this time Tsu'tay looked at me dead in the eyes as he said "I may not have like you in the beginning but after you showed up here on a Turuk, got the clans together, and then drove out the sky people from Pandora you have earned my respect and I will follow you loyally just as I had done with Etukan." After he said this I had an idea that might bring some good "Tsu'tay you trained hard from a young age to be Olo'aktan I on the other hand have no idea on the finer points of being Olo'aktan are." I paused then asked "Etukan had you helping him so you could learn so will you help me as an advisor of sorts to help me learn what I need to know." Tsu'tay said he would once he recovered his strength "Before I go brother, there is something you must know. There are four other dream walkers here three of the you know that Norm, Mat, and Janet they are friends of mine Mo'at told them they could stay if they did the transfer and they agreed to it so did the fourth dream walker. The last dream walker is more than a friend to me she is my younger sister she is also in critical condition but like you she will live. But I warn you Tsu'tay they will not be treated the same way you treated me when I first came here. If I find out that you have treated any of them especially my sister they way you treated me I will personally kick your ass am I understood." "I swear this you now Jakesully I will personally make sure none of them are mistreated or harmed in anyway especially you sister. I will never let anything happen to her." I was shocked at his last sentence he it puzzled me but I let it go for now. I bowed my head to Tsu'tay in respect, thanked him and left to see you my sister Anna.

As I walked I thought about how Tsu'tay and my sister were a lot alike and what Tsu'tay had said about my sister. "If he comes on to my little sister in a romantic way which I doubt will happen but if it does it would take all of my self control to not go after him,." I thought to myself with a laugh. When I got to where my sister should have been I found she was not there. I instantly started to worry. After finding her missing, I found the closest healer and asked where my sister was. The healer said that Anna was given a clean bill of heath and was able to go and said he had sent someone to inform me just minutes ago. "Do you know where she planned to go?" I asked feeling relieved that Anna was ok but that relief turned into anxiety when the healer said "She said that before she went to find you, she had to go see Tsu'tay she would not say why." "Thanks you for the information my friend." the healer bowed his head in respect which I returned in kind then left to go back to where Tsu'tay was but this time when I got there I his a little so I could see what was happening between my sister and Tsu'tay. I was close enough to hear what they were saying it seemed that Anna had gotten there seconds before I did. Anna said "How are you? When Jake said you were severely injured I've been so worried." My mouth hit the floor with what Tsu'tay said and did next. Tsu'tay cupped me sisters cheek affectionately and said "My clan may have needed me to fight for them and I was happy to do so for I would do anything to protect them. But what kept me going, what gave me the strength even though I wanted to give up because of the pain was the thought of seeing your face again." Anna smiled and said "I just hope Jake does not find out if he does he would be furious. Jake always had been over protective of me even at Hells Gate. Even though he could not use his legs anymore because of his spinal injury he still intimidated and punched the person till they ran away. I just hope he does not doe the same now I care about you to much." Tsu'tay smiled which was something I had never seen since I had met him as he said "Ma Anna, Jake could not pull me from you unless he killed me." that was all I had to hear to know what I had to do. I stepped out from my hiding place which startled them Anna started to say something but I held a hand up to silence her as I asked Tsu'tay "Is that what you said about my sister that you care about you so much that only death could tear you away from her." I must have been glaring at Tsu'tay with enough force that made a Thanator look like a kitten because Tsu'tay cringed but kept his voice even "Yes Jakesully, I care for you sister more than anything and I will protect her as you protect Niterie. I will protect her until my last breath even from you." Then I turned to Anna "Anna do you truly care for Tsu'tay as much as he seems to care for you? Would you protect him as Fervently as he said he will protect you even if it is from me?" "Yes Jake I do care for him as much as he cares for me, and I will protect him just as he would even if that means from you Jake and nothing you can say will change my mind." I sighed and shook my head while looking down but when I looked at the two again I smiled at the fact they cared for each other and said "I wish you would have been up front with me not force me to spy on you just to figure out what was going on. After seeing how much you care for each other which surprises me on you end Tsu'tay not so much Anna's. I can see what you say is true by looking at you so even though I am fighting not to let my over protective, older brother, I am going to kick you ass right now side out right now, you both have my blessing." I passed for a second then said to Tsu'tay "Do not make me regret it Tsu'tay or you will get the hell kicked out of you not just by a friend but a pissed off older brother." Tsu'tay nodded. I shook my head then turned and left them alone still fighting the urge to scare Tsu'tay away from my sister. I wondered aimlessly around the tree of souls thinking about all the changes in the past months since I had first came to Pandora, on how my outlook on life had changed to much, and how I had changed in so many ways. I was snapped out I heard my name called I turned towards the voice to see Niterie running up to me, When she stopped before me it her a minute to catch her breath, when she did she asked "Where have you been I have been looking all over for you?" "I did not mean to worry you. I went to see Tsu'tay this morning he already knew everything and he accepted it he even said I was worthy or everything including be Olo'aktan." I told her. Niterie had a Knack for knowing when I wasn't telling her something, I could never hide anything from her no matter how hard I tried. "Jake what are you hiding that is causing you distress?" I sighed then said "My sister and Tsu'tay are in love with each other. What surprises me is Tsu'tay would even fall for my sister considering how much can't stand dream walkers. I mean look at what happened when I came her, he was degrading and insulting me all the time and tried to kill me a couple times. the time he started to show me respect was when I showed up here on Turuk. So I guess it confuses me on how Tsu'tay could have hated me so much until I proved myself, Then my sister shows up and he falls head over heals for her. Plus Ann is my little Sister it make me very protective and I don't want to here to get hurt." by the time I finished telling Niterie what had me so on edge I could not looker her in the eye with how vulnerable I felt I had been speaking in English because I did that with her when I was agitated at something but at this moment I switched to fluid Navi as I said "I sound like a moron right now." "No you do not ma Jake. I actually agree with you that it is strange that Tsu'tay would change so quickly I think there is more to that story than their telling you. Plus any older sibling worries about the younger one and sometimes are even more protective than the parents are." I wondered how she would know how protective an older sibling can get but Niterie answered the question without me even having to ask she looked sad while she asked "Did I ever tell you how I survived the massacre at Grace's school?" I told her he had not so she continued "My older sister she jumped in front of a gun pointed at me ready to shoot. She shielded me from the bullets all I could do was watch as my sister died before my eyes. After the barrage of bullets had ended she fell to the floor, told me to run, and then died. Grace grabbed my arm and pulled me away I struggled against her trying to get back to my sister. Grace got us back to Hometree safely then the school was closed down. After we were sure the tawtute were gone from the area we returned there one last time to gather the dead and bring them back to be buried. I helped in the recovery of the body's but I especially helped with recovery of my sister's body. When my sister was buried I took it upon myself to be as strong as she was and be what she was supposed to be. Originally Tsu'tay was betrothed to her but when she died I took her place in that as well. So I know all to well what an Over protective older sibling will do to protect the younger sibling." I could see the tears running down her face I whipped the tears away, tilted her head up so I could look her in the eyes, then gently said "I didn't know. I know you probably miss your sister very much I know I miss my twin brother. She would have been proud of you of that I am sure. I know you will see her again one day." I kissed her forehead as she smiled thanking me for my comfort. Niterie hugged me tightly and I embraced her just as hard I whispered in her ear "I love you Niterie, rest your mind knowing that you are the only woman that ever caught my heart." I could feel her smile into my chest she pulled away and pecked me on the lip three times. Then I saw a mischievous glint in her eyes and knew she was planning something I crinkled my forehead as I said "What are you planning?" she laughed flashing her sharp teeth saying "I have an idea on how to get our two lovebirds to tell us the whole story." I knew she meant Tsu'tay and Anna I asked "How?" "Well Tsu'tay I have known him since we were children, he will tell me anything I want know. Anna is your younger sister she knows that if she makes you mad it will not end well so she tells you everything if you ask. So if I talk to Tsu'tay privately and you do the same with Anna some where close by and we will get them tell us the whole story then after you and I will compare what they had told us. Then we will know the whole story." I laughed as well it was a good idea but I could not help but say "You may have been the one training me but I s taught you a few things in the process, either that or I am rubbing off on you." she smiled and said "You have no idea the things you have taught me ma Jake." a while later after we had made sure everything was going according to plan around the tree of souls I asked Niterie "Where will the clan go I do not think they will always want to live here at the tree of souls so what can we do?" Niterie thought for a few minutes I started to think she would not answer me then "I don't know Jake you are Olo'aktan now that is your decision alone to make I give all the advice I can but only you can make the final decision on what to do." I thought on how to find a new home for the Omanticia clan then an idea came to mind though I hated the fact that it would involve going back to Hells Gate I grudgingly told Niterie my idea "The only way I think of finding a new Hometree for the clan is, though I hate to say it, is go back to Hells Gate and there are machines there that have a layout of all of Pandora and a detailed layout of every inch of it including the biggest trees in Pandora. There are also machines there that can narrow down the search just by putting in things we are looking for that would make a good new Hometree. Though I hate the idea of having to go back there I think it is the only way to find anything otherwise it will take a lot longer to find a Hometree I do not see another option." Niterie said nothing only nodded I knew she hated the idea as well later after we had a small meal to keep our energy up we started our plan to get Anna and Tsu'tay to tell us everything. We found them together Anna had taken it upon herself to take care of Tsu'tay until he was at full health again. Every time I saw them together it made me want to claw Tsu'tay's eye's out, I knew I had to keep my peace between Tsu'tay and myself no matter my feelings about the situation. Niterie went in first while I waited outside close enough I could listen to what she said "Anna Jake is waiting outside he wants to speak to you alone. I will stay and watch over Tsu'tay." Anna said ok and came out to me. I took my sister by the hand and led her to a small area close to the healers, we sat down on a high root that was protruding out of the ground. Once we were seated I turned to Anna and I let the big brother come out in force as I said firmly "All right Anna there is more between you and Tsu'tay then you are telling me, I have known Tsu'tay for almost a season now and I know how much he hate's dream walkers and humans I know that from experience, So to have Tsu'tay take so much a liking to you within a short period of time is not possible so tell me the truth and all the truth now." She sighed and said "All right, Tsu'tay and I have a bit of a history. About a week before you showed up on Pandora I was out in the Pandora wilderness on my own against Grace's objections. I had been sneaking out for a while so I had gotten very good at it and I was always in this body do I could be less noticeable. The reason I had been sneaking out was because Tsu'tay and I had been meeting up he had been teaching me things about the Navi and I taught him things he could use against the RDA when the time came. After a while we became more than friends we started to fall for each other I just never expected that any of this would happen but now it has. Now you know everything I hope you are not mad or try and go after Tsu'tay." I shook my head at her then said "I am glad you found someone who cares for you just as much as I care for Niterie. I just want you to be careful I do not want to see you get hurt especially by Tsu'tay." Anna smiled and said she would be careful "All right lets get back I think that Niterie will be getting tired of Tsu'tay's antics by now." Anna looked at me confused I laughed as I said "Tsu'tay always has some sort of complaint or antic he pull's when she is around it is just how he is sometimes." Anna laughed too then we started back. Niterie was outside already but she looked worried I knew by the look in her eyes that something had happened while I had been talking to Anna I told Anna "Anna wait here do not come over there till I call you do you understand." she looked confused but agreed I ran over to Niterie I slid to a stop in front of her and I let the worry seep into my voice though I tried not to "What's happened?" Niterie looked at me with tear filled eyes her voice shook as she said "One of Tsu'tay's wounds has become infected and it has gotten really bad. He started seizing Mother and the other healers are working to save him but his chances are low they highly doubt he will survive this time." I pulled Niterie into my arms saying "Tsu'tay is strong if he can a fall of over eight thousand feet with five bullets wounds and then walk half way through the forest to get here and survive he can pull through this. He is the strongest son of a gun I know he will fight I know he will." Niterie was crying in my arms I held her there till she had stopped I did not let her go as I said "I do not know how to tell Anna I have to restrain her to keep her from running in there. I am sure he will pull through against the odds stacked against him he always has from what I have seen." I broke away from Niterie but I kept hand in mine and I beckoned my sister over. When she was in front of me I could hear the worry in her voice as she asked me "What is wrong with Tsu'tay, please what is wrong with him." "Anna, you knew when he got here he had grave wounds. They were mending but one of the wounds became badly infected I do not know why no one caught the infection but while you and I were talking he started seizing. Mo'at and the healers are doing all they can but his chances are very low." Anna gave out a strangled cry she tried to run into the healers area but before she had gone more than two steps I grabbed her by the arm she struggled to get away I was stronger than her though thanks to all the training I received from Niterie and the military she is strong but she was never as strong as I was. I grabbed her around the abdomen as she struggled to get away I wrestled her to her knees as she screamed through her tears "Let me go I have to see him please let me go!" as I restrained my little sister I said into her ear a calmly as possible "Anna listen to me if you go in there now you will only get in the way and possibly cause Tsu'tay more harm. He's strong he will fight even with the odds stacked against. I believe in him so must you. Just give him the strength you have by letting Mo'at and the others help him." it took another few minutes of consoling and telling her that Tsu'tay's life was now at Eywa's mercy and all we could do was wait for her to stop struggling in my arms. When she did stop struggling before I let Anna go I asked her "If I let you go will you stay here and not try to get in there?" Anna nodded but said nothing so I released her. I took Niterie aside while keeping an eye on Anna and asked her "Niterie, my sister really needs my support right now, would you mind if I let her stay as close to you and I as possible it could comfort her and me greatly?"' Niterie smiled and said "Of course she can stay as close as she would like. She is you younger sister and since you are my mate I consider her my younger sister as well. Anna needs us right now and I will do whatever I can to help her and you through this." I kissed Niterie and thanked her then we returned to Anna I sat beside her and said "Anna, Niterie and I were talking and I know you need me right now so I want to keep you as close as possible in case you need me." "Thank you Jake you have always been there for me." Anna said Niterie put her hand on Anna's back and said "Anna I know you have not known me for long but as I told Jake, you are his little sister and since I am mated to him I consider you as my little sister as well. I will do everything to help you and Jake through this, helping you and Jake will give me some peace of mind as well." Anna smiled at Niterie though the smile never reached her eyes as she said "Thank you Niterie you do not know how much that means to me." Niterie smiled back. We sat outside the healers area where they were slaving away to try and save Tsu'tay's life, Niterie and Ann had fallen asleep but I stayed awake to watch over them and to make sure that in case Mo'at or one of the other healers came to give me news on Tsu'tay's health which never came.


	3. Tsu'tay's condition and a Surprise

It was late in the morning when news of Tsu'tay's condition reached us. Niterie and I were seeing to things throughout the clan Anna was always close by so I could keep an eye her and so that she had the comfort she so desperately needed. At midafternoon a healer found me and took me aside and once we were far enough away she said "Tsu'tay is stable but he is not responding to the treatments we think the reason is he has another bullet inside of him but we can not find it. He will not survive long unless we find that bullet and if we do not find it soon he will die." "Give me a moment to let Niterie know the situation then I will come and help the in any way I can." the female healer nodded and said she would wait for me I walked over to Niterie and pulled her aside so that Anna would not hear "Tsu'tay is in bad condition, he has another bullet somewhere in those wounds I think it is the one that is infected. I am going to do all I can to save him but if I fail I will need to your help to explain to Anna and our clan how our finest warrior had died. I just hope I do not fail." Niterie put her hand in mine and said "I am sure you will do fine ma Jake." I looked at her for a moment then asked her "Niterie will you please keep this from Anna for now I do not want her distressed until I know for sure what is going to happen to Tsu'tay if his death is inevitable then I will tell her so that she can so goodbye." Niterie nodded and told me she would. I turned and followed the healer to where Tsu'tay was, when I got there Tsu'tay was awake but his breathing was shallow. I keeled down beside him I lifted the bandage and saw how bad the wound was. The other bullet wounds had healed enough that they would be of no threat that confirmed my suspicion that the last bullet was still in the wound, and the wound had gotten bigger in size. I recovered the wound for a moment and looked Tsu'tay in the eye as he grabbed my shoulder and said "Jake, you must take care of Anna. I know I have little chance of survival probably none at all please promise me you will look after her." I grasped his shoulder as well and said "If you die I promise I will. You better not give up on me, her, or the Omanticia clan you fight to stay alive, don't you give up yet not until I tell you you can give up do you understand me Tsu'tay. The reason your wound has become infected is because you still have a bullet in that wound that I did not know about but I know where it is now and I will get it out but you have to promise me you will keep fighting for all our sakes." He nodded but was too weak speak or keep his arm up to grasp my shoulder he said through clenched teeth "Just do it brother if I survive I have much to tell you." "And I you brother." without another word I set to work to find the last bullet that I had missed. When I did I knew the reason I had not found it before it was imbedded deep in his lower right rib. I used my knife to dig the bullet out of Tsu'tay's rib without breaking the rib itself. Finally the bullet fell into my hand it was one of the bullets from a semi-automatic gun probably pull on Tsu'tay once he had batted the other gun aside. I was handed a knew bandage by Mo'at and I wrapped Tsu'tay's wound. I hoped that the herbs and poultices would help him because I had done all I could do he was in the hands of Eywa now but at least now the wound would have chance of healing. "Tsu'tay, brother just rest now and remember you promise to not quite fighting." I got to my feet but before I left I looked at a female healer who I recently learned her name and said "Tsu'lan please inform me if anything on Tsu'tay's condition changes whether for better or for worse. If he asks for me find me immediately." "Yes Olo'aktan I will." Tsu'lan promised I dipped my head to her and left.

* * *

_**Third person prov.**_

A few day's passed but Tsu'tay's condition stayed the same which had Jake worried but then Tsu'tay's condition started to improve. Within a week Tsu'tay's wound was almost closed soon he would be up and walking around. Jake had found Anna one night after finishing his rounds to check on the two remaining clans that resided with them and the Omanticia clan which had become a habit for him since the first night after his transfer. Jake thought to himself "I have been mentally drained in the past but never as bad as this. I have never had so much worry or responsibility put on me before and though I am glad for the challenge I never knew it could be this draining." Anna had been staying close to were Niterie and Jake had been sleeping but far enough away to give Niterie and Jake some privacy. Jake saw Niterie was with Anna and they were giggling like two school girls which perked his interest. When Jake got close enough he caught the last word of Niterie's sentence which was the word "Baby." Jake walked up to them and asked "What is this about a baby?" Niterie blushed while Anna was grinning like a Cheshire cat all Niterie would say was she would tell Jake later and when he asked Anna she refused to say.

* * *

_**Jake's Prov.**_

I talked to Anna for almost an hour until she said that she was tired. I bid my sister goodnight then went to Niterie who looked so happy at something as she sat on the ground I sat next to her I noticed she smelled a little different like a bit of a spice had been added to her skin I asked "Niterie what you hiding from me I have noticed changes about you today one your skin has a spice smell to it, you cannot stop smiling even when you are around the clans and when you are around them you usually try to keep a straight face, your saying words like baby. What is going on that has you so happy?" Niterie blushed she could not look me in the eye when she told me what had her so happy "Ma Jake I did not want to tell you till I was sure but I talked to mother and she confirmed it." she paused I knew she was beating around the bush so I said throwing up my hands "Niterie stop trying to avoid it tell me what is going on you are driving me crazy." When she looked at me I saw a glow in her eyes I had only seen once and that was the night we had become a mated pair as she said "Jake I am pregnant, we are going to have baby." I was so stunned for a moment all I could do was blink like a Skyawng until my I regained control of my mouth and unresponsive limbs I laughed and asked "Niterie are you sure, truly sure?" she nodded I smiled widely as I said disbelievingly "I am going to be a father this is amazing I can barely believe it." I embraced Niterie and kissed her passionately I could not contain my joy. It had been two weeks since the sky people had been defeated and almost a three weeks since Niterie and I had mated and we had had a few intimate times during that three weeks so I can understand how Niterie could be pregnant it just shocked me to my core and filled me with such immense joy at the same time. Niterie had never told me how long it took for a Navi child to be at full term so I decided to ask Niterie answered "The pregnancy time for a Navi woman is about four months." my eyes got about as big as saucers at how short a Navi woman's pregnancy was compared to a human woman's it made me happy I would not have to wait long before I had a son or daughter who knows maybe it will even be twins, oh twins now that would be a handful considering the fact that they would be a mix of Niterie and myself the thought of it made my head spin one child would be a bit hard but twins would be a pain and if the were anything like Tommy and I were oh that would be hectic I would be running after them all day. I had not slept much in the last few days since Tsu'tay had fallen into worse condition but now that he was on the mend and my blissful mood on the thought of having a baby I slept soundly that night with Niterie in my arms. Before I fell asleep I promised myself that I would find a new Hometree for the clan before my child was born so I would return to Hells Gate tomorrow to start my search and I hoped that Niterie would come with me so that it would make it easier to narrow down the things that the new Hometree would need and the surrounding landscape.


	4. A new Home and A New Threat

**_I just want to thank everyone who has viewed my fan fiction so far I hope you keep reading it and please give me reviews so I can know if I am doing a good job and if you like it. I thank Dragonfire71271 for my first review I hope you like the new installment._**

* * *

(Four weeks later)

It had been four weeks since I started going to Hells Gate to use the technology that was there to find a new Hometree for my clan. I was starting to get discouraged it had been four weeks and I had not found one tree that would work. I was about ready to give up when something on the screen caught my eye, I had been thinking on how to upgrade what Niterie had told me the new Hometree needed but I had only tried it today. I looked at the number on the grid "Sector 14 area 9" I whispered to myself I walked over to the machine I had never learned the name for, all I knew is that it showed a perfect image of any sector the trees, land, everything. When I got to the side with the controls and buttons I typed in the sector and area number than I waited as the system scrolled over to the area. It was scrolling so slowly that I was getting irritated with it, I was about ready to hit the darn thing when it stopped scrolling. What it revealed made me gasp, the tree I was looking at was a perfect copy of the original Hometree abate being taller, bigger, and wider. "This is perfect, It is bigger than the old Hometree which will accommodate all the clan and many new generations, The land surrounding it is a perfect match to what we need as well it has open fields. One would make for a good place for the Dire horses and a good place to build the stables for when the rainy season hits, the other clearing would be a good place for the archery and sparing field. the surrounding forest probably has abundant wildlife and there are many lakes that are also probably filled with fish which would support the clan. I would have to go there and make sure that it lives up to what this image is showing and because this tree is only two sectors away from the old one I will have to make sure that the old Hometree can not be seen from above, it would be unwelcome reminder for the clan and that I can not allow." I had been going back to the wreckage of the old Hometree trying to find anything that would had survived the destruction, when I did find something I returned it to its respective owner. Once I found a necklace that belonged to Niterie I remembered it because she had worn it the day I had become one of the people and that night when she took me to the tree of voices. When I gave her the back the necklace I found out that it had originally belonged to her older sister but when she had died Niterie had inherited some of her sisters old things, the necklace was the only thing she had left that had been her sisters. It made me glad that I could bring back something to Niterie that had such value to her.

I memorized the route I would take once I got back to the tree of souls then I left Hells Gate for what I hoped was the last time and headed back to the tree of souls to tell Niterie what I had found. As I flew back on Tsu'tay my Turuk I knew that I would have to tell Anna my decision on when she would go through the mind transfer. I had seen all the Avatars except my sister go through the mind transfer as I had, Anna was the only one left I knew the reason she had been putting it off was because she was frightened and I could understand that but I also knew that if she did not fulfill her promise to do this she would have to leave and that would break my heart. I had decided to take matters into my own hands and had decided that she would do the mind transfer tomorrow night if everything went well, I knew she would not like it but I also knew that she would do it if it meant she could stay. I turned my thoughts to happier things, I could not wait to see how Niterie was today it may have only been four weeks since she told me she was pregnant but she was already showing and was showing more every day. I had been leaving in the early morning before she even woke and had not been coming back till late at night, we had only had a short time at night to see each other before she fell asleep and I left again in the early morning. I hoped that today would be the last time we would have to do that. Tsu'tay on the other hand was getting stronger each day, Anna had been taking care of him to the best of her ability. Tsu'tay was able to walk around for short distances on his own soon he would be back on his full heath and strength which made me happy but it also made me a little anxious because I knew he would want to talk soon like he had said he would when I had dug that last bullet out of his lower right rib that had been missed the first time. I just hoped he would not go back to the taunting and degrading me, I knew he would not try to kill me again for two reasons one I saved his life two I was Olo'aktan now and it would go against everything he had been taught since he was a child to try and kill his one of his clan leaders no matter how much he hated them. Once I landed I ran to find Niterie, when I did find her she was with my sister Anna and they were laughing like school girls again I decided that I did not want to know why at this point in time so I walked to Niterie and said "I think I found a Hometree that will be suitable for the clan but I am going to check it out first I want to know if you would like to come with me." Niterie smiled and said she would "Good then I will meet you by Turuk I need to talk to Anna alone before we leave if you do not mind." she said she would wait by Turuk and left, once Anna and I were alone I turned to Anna and said "Anna I know you have been putting of the mind transfer because you are afraid of what will happen but you cannot put it off any longer and since I know you will not do it without a little push I am setting the time when you will do the mind transfer and that will tomorrow night if all goes well. I promise you Anna it is not scary at all it is actually interesting and enlightening and I will not leave your side the whole time of that you can be sure of, but it will get done you know what will happen if you do not do this." she nodded and said "You are right Jake I have been afraid but you have set the arrangement and I will abide by it because I do not want to leave." I smiled at her bid her goodbye and went to where Niterie was waiting with Turuk. Soon we were off to see the potential new Hometree.

As we flew there Niterie asked me "Jake are you happy with everything that has happened?" I was shocked that she would even ask a question like that "Of course I'm happy why wouldn't I be. I mean there has been some pretty ruff patches but we got through them together. I have never been happier than I am now." I paused then asked her why she had asked me that she replied "I was just wondering because of all the stress you have been put under with being Olo'aktan, the realization that we are soon going to be parents, and also the connection between Tsu'tay and Anna. I know it has been a lot for you to take on in a short time and you have been doing a great job I just wanted to make sure you were happy." I smiled through I kept my sight straight ahead and my ears tuned for any sound of danger. We were silent for the rest of the ride, I knew we were getting close but then I caught a glimpse of something glinting as the sun struck it I knew that only metal glinted like that when the sun hit it. I told Turuk to veer to the left and land on a thick branch that was thick enough that Turuk would have enough room to land and I would have enough room to get down. I wanted to stay above the potential threat so I could see what it was. Once we landed Niterie asked "Jake, why are we stopping." "I saw something that looked a lot like how metal shines in the sun. I don't know what it is but I am going to check it out, I want you to wait here Niterie I do not want you in harms way not while you are pregnant. I'll be back once I find out what it is." Niterie looked at me worriedly but her voice was stern "I may be pregnant but I am not fragile Jake and I am not one to ideally sit by when something is going on, and you are the only one I know who will willingly throw himself into danger and I am not going to sit by and wait hoping you won't get hurt. I am coming with you and this time you can not change my mind no matter what you say." I smiled at her while shaking my head at how stubborn she was then said "Fine but if I tell you to run you run not stand and fight I will not put you or our unborn child in anymore danger than I have to." Niterie promised me she would and we set off across the branches to stay above the potential threat. Then I saw that glint again my eyes zeroed in on it and what I saw made me pissed off there were four humans scouting the area and they had guns but they were not marines or a soldiers of any type. I had heard from rumors around Hells Gate when I first got here that there was a special force of humans no one knew that name of the organization but what was known was that they did not work for the RDA, here on Pandora they were the secret weapon their base was hidden, camouflaged so it was hard to find except by those who knew what to look for. This force was trained to kill Navi without hesitation and without mercy but be inconspicuous about it. I knew that they had to be eradicated in the same way they would eradicate us without hesitation or mercy. I watched these four men intently analyzing every move they made, how they moved, how they pointed their guns when they heard the slightest noise. I analyzed everything I knew from my military training and my training with Niterie, I looked around looking at everything I could use against them I turned to Niterie with a steely gaze and said "Those humans are trained differently than any you have fought. Their not part of the RDA those men are a specialized force trained to kill inconspicuously without mercy or hesitation. You know how some Navi have gone missing and they have never been found those men down there are why, They take the Navi away they torture them for any information until the Navi had outlived his or her purpose whether adult or child then when they have the Navi begging for death will they finally kill them slowly and painfully to make them suffer and to hear them scream. But these men were never trained in combat all they were trained to do was to capture, torture, and kill any Navi they can find I have analyzed everything I can use to my advantage with the surroundings, my military training, and the training you have giving me. If I combine all that into one combat unit I can kill them will ease but I will leave one alive but not enough that he can be a threat until I can get I can get the information I need and I won't do it in the way they do but I will get the information out of him one way or another, the information I need is about the place they have been hiding even the RDA had no idea where it was and they never communicated in person only by computer and there are many of them in their hideout only a few venture out as scouts while the others are the ones who do the torturing. Niterie I want you to stay out of this fight I know you have fought other humans but these are not like the others you do not know how they fight I do even though I was never apart of that team I trained along side them back on earth when I still had use of my legs so I know what they can do and all their weaknesses, Promise me that no matter what you will stay out of this Niterie." Niterie has the same steely gaze as she said "Jake those men have killed many of our people, they will kill you just as easily I will not stand by and let that happen." I softened my expression a little as I said "Niterie, yes those men have killed many of our people but none of our people have the same background I do and yes they all may have been great warriors but they were never trained in a human military which I can tell you make the training that every Navi hunter goes through look like child's play back there on earth if you messed up once you were given no food, no water, no sleep, and you trained until you were ran into the mud and it counted for nothing because it was punishment. There was no respect given to you by anyone you were the one who gave respect and sometimes you were forced to fight against your own family. In the eyes of the military leaders it did not matter if you were family to someone if they were on the side we were fighting you killed them without hesitation family or not because they were standing in the way. I thankfully never had to fight any of my own family but I saw brothers kill each other just because they were commanded to. I did a lot of things back on earth that I am not proud of and here as well but in the end I chose to fight for something I would feel proud about being a part of and that was fighting for Navi as one of them. But it does not change where I came from and what I know. Do you see the man to far left the one the scar under his eye," I paused and pointed out the man, Niterie nodded indicating that she did "I know him personally we were once friends but then he betrayed me it pissed me off so bad that it ended our friendship I was the one who gave him that scar with a military issued knife I was aiming for his eye but he blocked his eye so I ended up cutting the muscle under his eye leaving that scar behind. I trained along side him I trained to be apart of that team that is down there right now but I decided to join the Marines instead because of that man I did not want to be on a team with him or any of his friends and I am glad that I didn't because none of what has happened would have happened if I had joined that team. I plan to leave the man I pointed out alive enough that I can question him. He will recognize my voice that has not changed no matter what else about me has changed I want him to know that it was the same human man he betrayed that stands before him again but as a full blooded Navi I will get the information I need out of him. He will insult me and he is loud man so you will be able to hear his insults but I will take care of it." I paused then said "Niterie I am a full Navi now and that will not change but what else will never change is the fact that I used be just like them, a human the only difference to the humans they are and the human I used to be was they are devoid of compassion and love for anything except what they wanted, money I did not care about things like that I had the ability to show compassion and love to anything that I thought was worthy of it. So no matter what I am now what I was will always be a part of me though it will never change who I have become. Now promise me that you will stay out of this I will not put you, our unborn child, or our clan in danger. No matter what happens Niterie do not interfere promise me this." Niterie looked down at the men then looked back at me and said "Fine I will stay out of it on with one exception if they have you on the ground unable to defend yourself I will fill them with arrows other than that I will stay out of it I promise." I cupped her cheek in my hand and said "Thank you Niterie and I assure you they won't be a problem for me." I kissed her gently then I jumped off the branch and landed quietly behind the men they did not know I was there yet I drew my bow and knocked an arrow and in quick succession fell three of the men and before they knew what was going on they were dead. The fourth man was the same one I had pointed out to Niterie before I jumped, he was looking at me with hatred I knew he thought I was just another normal Navi but he was about to find out who he was really dealing with. He raised his gun I rushed him and before he could shoot I grabbed the gun just like I had when we fought back on earth and wrestled it from him, I won and threw the gun as far as I could then I place my knife to his throat I let him speak first as he asked "Who are you, your no normal Navi you know to much on human combat like how to wrestle a gun away from an adversary, who are you?" my eyes narrowed I barred my teeth a him I knew he would recognize my voice as I said "I am surprised that you even made it here Jason and I see you still bear that scar I gave you the day you betrayed me." Jason's eyes got wide as he asked "Jake Sully how the hell did you get here I thought you died in that explosion in Venezuela I thought I made sure of it?" "You may have thought I was dead and I knew you set the explosion but all it did was injure my spine and make my legs useless but you forgot one thing my twin brother was in the Avatar program he was murdered so I took his place here but now I am a full Navi I no longer have a human body and I fought against the RDA, all the humans except your little team are gone. Now here you stand before me again and you will feel just as I did when someone you thought would never betray you does it anyway." that was when Jason started the insults "You became a Navi how typical an ex-marine who was trained to fight for his own people betrays everything he had just to be a lesser being a species who will be eradicated just like every other species we humans concurred and destroyed you will be no different. I bet you barely remember any of your military training you have become soft and insignificant I will take great pleasure in taking you back and torturing you myself." that was when I snapped I grabbed his arm and broke it in two place with one jerk of my hand and growled "You will no take me anywhere your the one who is giving me information you may strong but you were never as strong as me which made you jealous that's why set the explosion to get rid of me so you could be the best one in the military but you were always making a fool of yourself with your plans even the ones that involved killing somebody because you always miscalculated something that is why you always failed." for emphases I broke another part of his arm I close to my breaking point. I was in such a rage I barely heard the footsteps behind me I kept my eyes trained on Jason's face and my knife trained to his throat I felt a hand I my shoulder I stiffened at the contact until I head a voice I recognized "Ma Jake you need to calm down I know your angry but if you keep going like this you will kill him before you get the information you need." I did not look at Niterie as I said "Niterie you promised you would stay out of this." "I know I did but I can not stand by when I see you this angry, calm yourself and this go over a lot easier, and you will have no regrets over anything that happens but if you keep up like this I know you will regret what happens." Jason spoke up "Oh look at this the great Jake Sully brought to heal by a Navi woman." I squeezed his broken arm till he winced and said "Don't you dare insult my mate and you will call her by her name which is Niterie. You can insult me all you want Jason but you will not insult her do you understand me Jason!" I squeezed his broken arm till he yelled "Ok just stop I'll do what ever you want just stop your damn squeezing, my arm is already broken I don't need any more broken bones!" I took a deep breath to calm myself then without looking at her I said "Niterie thank you for coming down here your right if had killed him just because of a rage I would have regretted it. Now I can get the information I need from him because he now knows that if he does not cooperate I will break other bones in his body to get him to talk. Still thank you for clamming me down but just in case I want you to stay back that way if pull a knife or anything he will not be able to reach you. Keep your bow trained on him though that way he has two weapons trained on him." Niterie backed up and trained her bow with an arrow nocked and aimed it at Jason's chest. That is when I started my interrogation "All right Jason where is the base that you and your team are stationed in and have hidden so well?" Jason did not answer until I squeezed his broken arm "Ahh. ok I can do better then tell you where it is I'll show you I actually command everyone there." "How the hell did you get your own command?" I asked stunned "I earned it thank you very much unlike you who always follows like a trained puppy." this time is was Niterie who got pissed off she sped to Jason, punched him in the gut with all her strength and growled "He does not follow, he leads but unlike you he leads with compassion and dignity so do not insult his leadership again unless you want to die." this time it was my turn to calm my mate down I looked away from Jason enough that I could still see him out of the corner of my eye but still look at Niterie as I said "Niterie, honey thank you for defending my honor but he is not worth it. Even back on earth he never understood what being a leader truly meant, words like dignity, honor, or anything relating to that were lost on him he never understood and he never will." just as I finished my sentence out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason pulling his knife I pushed Niterie out of the way and shielded her while Jason's knife stabbed me in the stomach. I remained standing through sheer willpower I knew I could not get the answers out of him but if these men and Jason are here then the base had to be close by and I knew a lot about camouflaging things and what to look for to spot what was artificial. I looked at Jason and growled "Big mistake Jason and it will be your last." with that I slit Jason's throat. The last thing I remember was slitting Jason's throat then blacking out, I do not know how but when I woke I was back at the tree of souls the knife had been removed from my stomach and the wound bandaged. I tried to sit up but someone pushed me back down and said "Ma Jake it is ok you are safe just rest." "Niterie how the hell did we get back here?" I asked her with a raspy voice she came into my line of sight I saw a bandage on her upper arm and I asked in a stronger voice "Niterie why do you have a bandage on your arm what the hell happened!" Niterie kneeled down by me and started running her hand through my hair like I had done with Anna many times as she explained what happened after I had blacked out "Jake after you were stabbed you slit Jason's throat he did not die right away he bled to death so when you passed out you had been standing so you started falling I caught you before you completely fell but in the process I exposed my arm to Jason and before he completely died he pulled another knife and slit my arm though he could barely do any damage with how weak he was but the knife was sharp and managed to leave a pretty good cut. I took my own knife and stabbed him in the chest killing him instantly. It me five minutes to get your Turuk to understand to get back here on his own, once I did I dragged you back here it took me half of the today. When I got back you were delirious thank Eywa a few of our hunters found us three miles from here all of them were on their Ekran's the spotted me dragging you from the air and helped me get you back here. The whole time you kept talking nonsense I was worried sick, you have been out for almost three day's the knife broke your rib and missed your right lung by inches. When we pulled the knife out there was so much blood but mother was able to stop the bleeding before you lost too much she bandaged the wound but told me that even with the knife out and the bleeding stopped you had a low chance of survival and that if you did survive it would be a miracle because of how much blood you had lost and with your rib broken we could not be sure if anything had pierced your lungs. Your breathing had gotten really shallow but over the last few hours your breathing got stronger which I hoped meant you would wake up and you did, I was so worried I was going to lose you." After her explanation Niterie had tears running down her cheeks I brushed the tears away and while cupping her cheek I said "Niterie the is a trifle wound to me compared to some of the wounds I have had in the past, and it would take more than a wound like this to tear me from you." she smiled for a moment then her expression turned to confusion as she asked "What wound could be worse than a knife nearly piercing your lungs?" I wished she would not have asked that but I answered her "Back on earth I suffered a lot worse wounds I went to war with other countries many times one time was the worse war I had ever been in and what we were fighting over was so petty it was a natural resource in that country that in past was traded for something we had the resource was called oil the America's had run out of oil many years before and we started a war with a country we called it China it had an abundant source of oil. Both army's were evenly matched in number we all had guns but there were other weapons in use some were American weapons others were made by the Chinese. It was a gruesome battle it is hard to explain, about the only way I know how to explain it so you could understand the wounds I suffered that were so much worse than this is to show you but that I will never do. It was hard enough to live through it I will not show you that it would scar you I will not let that happen." Niterie was silent for a moment then said "Jake I want to see it, I want to understand. By understanding what you went through it might help me understand more you than I already know." I sighed and said "Niterie trust me you do not want to see what happened there I lived through it I should know." "Jake please I do not just want to know I need to know. I know you have nightmares and when I ask you never tell me what they are about all you say is it is from your past and I should not worry myself over it. I need to know Jake I want to help, please show me what happened back on Earth so I can help you here." I looked down knowing she would not give in until I showed her, after a few minutes I looked her in the eye as I said "It goes against my better judgment but knowing you, you will not let this matter go until I show you. If it means so much to you I will take you to Hells Gate there are things there called historical movies that I can place on the projector and show what happened." I started to get up but she pushed me back down saying "Not now ma Jake wait till your wound is healed and your strength returns." I smiled at her and said "Niterie this is nothing compared to what some wounds I fought with, in the same war that you want to see I had five bullets in my ribs and stomach and three lodged in my back, I had deep gashes on both of my sides and two on one arm, yet I still fought I held a gun up and fired I still used every weapon I had at my disposal even though every move I made caused me so much pain I kept fighting not just so I could live but so that I keep my comrades from dying, none of them were friends of mine or even family to me we just fought together because we were ordered too, I went on like that for six days without rest. So this wound is nothing compared to what I have had in my past, trust me I am strong enough to go to Hells Gate and do anything else I need to do." she started to say something but I cut her off saying "I know all you want to do is keep me from even more pain or injury but you don't need to worry I promise you I'm ok and I will be fine." I smiled reassuringly at her and sat up on my own and stood even though at first I winced, I stood straight and I took Niterie by the hand and we walked out of the healers area. Before we left I found Mo'at and told her where Niterie and I were going, Mo'at tried to tell me that I was not ready to travel or do anything on account of my wounds I told her the same thing I had told Niterie then she finally consented. Soon Niterie and I were headed to Hells Gate, I was silent the whole way knowing this would be hard for Niterie to see but even harder for me because I lived through it I had heard the screams of dying men around me, heard guns firing, I could still feel the bullets and knifes piercing my flesh, I remembered how many times I had come close to death. I knew that watching the war even on a projector screen would bring back every memory, feeling, and sensation I had felt in all the wars I fought in. Soon Hells Gate came into view and I knew it would not be long before I was reliving every experience I had in that war.


	5. Jake's past and a start of the future

**_This is where Jake tells Niterie about his past I hope you enjoy this. Thank you to the people who have read this fan Fiction I hope you follow it through to the end well enjoy._**

* * *

We landed in front of Hells Gate I knew that it was time to tell and show Niterie what I had kept locked up inside myself for so many years. I Just hoped that Niterie would not think less of me because of what I had done back then, I had killed innocent people because I was ordered too. I also hoped that when Niterie sees what happened that it would not hurt her too badly I already blamed myself for even telling her any of this for that is what brought this around. I lead Niterie to very room that I had first entered when I first arrived on Pandora, I put the tape into the projector but before I played it I turned to Niterie and said "Niterie, I have only watched this once since the war and found they had few shots of me as a human killing those people, but I want you to know back then I did follow, I had to follow orders it was all I knew I never wanted to kill any of those people. I don't want you to think less of me because of what you see on this tape because that is no longer who I am, but if you do think less of me I will understand many people have thought less of me after seeing this I was not the one who showed it to them but when the people who knew me saw this they did think less of me, so lets just say I am used to it by now. I just hope that you don't think less of me." without another word I turned on the tape. I watched as I saw myself and those who had fought around me killing those people, after a while I was not seeing the room at all, it was like I had been transported back through time but I was also the one looking at what was happening. I saw the clouded air of earth, the parched ground, I saw all the body's of the men, women, and children who had been killed. Then I saw myself with the wounds I had told Niterie I had suffered I watched as I saw myself raise the gun and shoot everyone who was on the other side of the war. I watched at explosions went off around me, the screams of the dying men echoed everywhere, I could see the blood splattering on myself and the ground every time I hit a target. I saw a grenade hit one of my comrades half of his body was blown apart. I knew I had done this and I hated that I had been a part of it. I closed my eyes for a moment then when I reopened them I saw the projection screen again I had zoned out the whole film and relived everything that the film told about. Before Niterie could even say anything I left the room I could not face her not yet. I waited outside the room leaning against the wall looking down at the floor, I had no emotion to give at the moment all I felt was shame at the things I had done. I could only guess what Niterie was thinking I knew it probably was not good. I lost track of how long I had stood there, finally Niterie came out I did not even look at her as I said "I know what you must be thinking, I feel like I betrayed you by keeping this a secret and I will understand if you think less of me now because of the things I did. I know I never forgave myself for the things I have done in my past." I sighed still looking at the floor I did not want to see the look in Niterie's eyes that I thought was there and I had good reason everyone who had seen this had the same look in their eyes directed at me, disappointment and fear. I did not want to see that in her eyes with others I had gotten used to it but with Niterie if I saw that in her eyes I wouldn't be able recover from that, so I kept looking at the floor. Niterie walked up to me and when she spoke I expected disdain in her voice but I heard nothing of the sort when she spoke her voice was soft and understanding as she said "Jake you may have done things in your past that were not very honorable but when you came here you changed all that you became someone who is honorable and compassionate. If you think that just because you made some bad choices in you past that it would make me think less of you, you could not be more wrong." I snapped my head up with a stunned look on my face then Niterie went on "Ma Jake ever one made mistakes in their past some bigger than others, but that does not change who you are now and even though your past was difficult and full of pain I want you to know that even with everything I saw it would never make me think less of you. Jake you gave me everything and you sacrificed so much for our clan just to protect what you cared about, that is more than any of the others you fought with back then can say. No mater what happens what you are now will never change and you will always be the man who saved me, our people, and you did so much more. I love you ma Jake and no matter what your past was I will always be here I am not going anywhere." I smiled at Niterie it took me a few seconds to find the words for I wanted say "Ma Niterie you don't know much that means to me, I guess it is a relief for you to know now and that you don't think less of me for it. I love you so much and I am not going anywhere either. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me since I came here and even more for being my mate. You saved my life in more ways than one." Niterie embraced me tightly so tightly that it made me hiss at the pain that shot up my right side from where the stab wound was. She backed away trying to apologize but before she could say a single word I pulled her back into the embrace as I said "It's ok it's a good pain." it took her a few seconds to make sure I was not messing with her but then she returned the embrace. We stayed like that for a long time, we had been silent for the whole time then "Ma Jake I am sorry you suffered so much in you past, I wish there was something I could do." I pulled away just enough so I could look Niterie in the eyes as I said "No, don't be sorry because I'm not sorry that it happened to me. Even with all the bad that happened in my past, all the things I did, everything that happened brought me here and made who I am, but most of all it brought me to you. I will no longer be restrained by my past as I have been for years I plan to do my best to forget my past and look forward to what's happening now and what will happen in the future for that is what matters to me now, my life with you and our clan." I smiled at her Niterie smiled back as she said "I am happy to hear that but do not forget your past for it made you who you are now but do not be restrained by it either. Just as you said look forward to what we have now and what the future will bring." I kissed Niterie then we left Hells Gate and headed back to the tree of souls.

(**Four Months Later)**

It had been four months since I had told and shown Niterie what had happened in my past back on earth and it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. In the last four months a lot had happened, with the help of our finest warriors including Tsu'tay and myself, we had eradicated what was left of the organization that had tortured and killed so many Navi, and I destroyed their base so that it could never be used again. After the last of the organization was gone I traveled to the potential new Hometree alone and when I got there I knew the image I had seen of it at Hells Gate and the surrounding area had not done it justice, seeing this place in person made me realize that this was the perfect new home for the clan and you could not see the wreckage of the old Hometree even from the air so that was another plus. I took a look around the inside of the tree, then I returned to the tree of souls, found Niterie and Mo'at and told them of what I had seen. We had moved into the new Hometree within two weeks. Tsu'tay had regained all of his strength and his wounds had healed but we had yet to talk about what he wanted to speak to me about the reason was I had been kept pretty busy with my duties as Olo'aktan and other things, but the mutual respect we had for each other had grown into something more, we were now friends which stunned me a little. Tsu'tay and I talked about anything and everything that came to our minds we even had fun pranking each other once a week to see who could do the best prank last week he had actually set a trap that I walked right into and ended up hanging upside down by my foot and boy did Tsu'tay have a kick out of that. Tsu'tay had actually asked my advice on how to impress my sister and on other matters, but he had also been teaching me the finer points of being Olo'aktan.

Niterie and I were laying in our hammock on the top level of Hometree, Niterie was asleep in my arms but I could not sleep I had not slept in about a week I was to stressed out about Niterie her due date could be any day. I had been keeping a close eye on her to make sure everything went ok, even at night I kept a vigilant eye on her. I had been thinking about many things when Niterie cried out in pain, she was holding her stomach, and I knew what was going on immediately. I lifted Niterie into my arms as gently as I could and ran to where the healers area had been set up in an alcove two levels down. I ran into the alcove and told the healers what was going on, they told me to put Niterie on one of the makeshift beds that were on the ground, after Niterie was on the bed I was rushed out of the alcove and Mo'at was summoned in. I couldn't stand still, my muscles were so tense, every time I heard Niterie scream my hands would ball into fists and my ears would flatten against my skull in sympathy, I paced back and forth in front of the alcove for how long I pace I lost track after about two minutes. Niterie had asked if my sister could come in and help, Anna had gone in and that was almost two hours ago. The minutes dragged by I was getting more and more agitated now I understood what my father meant when he had told me how emotionally and mentally taxing it had been for him when Tommy and I were born I laughed to myself remembering the conversation and how I had laughed at him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mo'at came out from the alcove my breathing spiked as I asked "How did it go, is Niterie ok?" Mo'at smiled as she said "Niterie is fine, and has had twins, a boy and a girl. Congratulations Jakesully." I released a pent-up breathe with my eyes closed for a second as relief washed over me. Then Mo'at asked me if I wanted to see them I could not speak past the lump in my throat so I just nodded, Mo'at led me in to the alcove but before I went over to Niterie Mo'at excused herself. Anna noticed me first she threw her arms around my neck hugging me when she pulled away smiling wildly as she said "Congratulations Jake I am so happy for you, their beautiful." after that she went behind me and pushed me forward to get me to move, I laughed at Anna's persistence. I keeled down beside Niterie looking at her adoringly, the she put my son and daughter in my arms saying "Here, go ahead." I tore my eyes away from Niterie and looked at my two children I studied their faces I noticed my son had Niterie's golden eyes while my daughter had my green tinted eyes, my son looked so much like me for example his face resembled mine with a little of Niterie's mixed in, his jaw line, the shape of his forehead, and the shape of his eyes looked exactly like mine, while his cheek bones, the shape of his mouth, and the color of his eyes looked exactly like Niterie's. My daughter on the other hand looked more like her mother with a little of me thrown in for example her face resembled her mothers perfectly except for two things the shape and color of her eyes which were a perfect match to mine. I felt a tear roll down my cheek I looked from my children back to Niterie and smiled saying "Their perfect just like their mother." Niterie was smiling as well then I asked "So have you thought of any names for them?" "Well I thought of one for our son but I do not know if you will agree." Niterie said blushing lightly "Well then tell me what you are thinking I might surprise you." Niterie looked at our son then back to me and said "Well it is not a traditional Navi name but neither is yours so I was thinking about naming him after your twin brother Tommy," she paused then started ranting "Never mind I should not said anything it would just remind you of you brother I should not have-" I put my finger over her lips to silence her and said "No, I think it's great idea, it may remind me of Tommy but in a good way. I think it is a perfect name for our son." I then asked "What do you want to name our little girl." Niterie got a little sparkle in her eye as she said "Well I think that you should be the one to choose that ma Jake, I choose Tommy's name and only had you agree to it so in my mind it is only right that you choose our daughters name." I looked at my daughter and weighed some different idea's in my mind then I remembered Niterie's older sister's name Niterie had told it to me only a few days ago and since our daughter looked so much like Niterie with the exception of her eyes looking like mine it was clear in my mind what my choice was. Without looking away from my daughter's face I told Niterie my choice "Niterie, I have a name that I think you will like," then I asked "What do you think about your older sisters name, Sal'amain?" I heard Niterie sigh to herself then she said "I think that is a perfect name for her." I smiled said "I guess that is decided, Tommy and Sal'amain I like it." I looked at Niterie I could tell she was pretty tired even though she was trying to hide it "I think you should rest it's been long night." Niterie started to protest saying that she couldn't go to sleep because she had to watch over Tommy and Sal'amain I smiled at her as I said "You need rest Niterie, I'll watch over them just as I watch over you. So get some sleep." I kissed her forehead and smiled at her, Niterie nodded once, then caressed my face with the tips of her fingers, and fell asleep. "I'm a father this is something I never thought would happen to me but now that it has can't imagine my life getting any better." I thought to myself. My two children were asleep in my arms I could not help but marvel at how they were a perfect mix between Niterie and myself. I stayed up all night watching over Niterie, Tommy, and Sal'amain. Sal'amain was the of the three to wake up but she did not cry or anything she just stared at me I felt like I was looking at my own eyes, she smiled at me I couldn't help but smiled back her. I didn't know if she understood anything I said as I talked to her "Hey Sal'amain, your my beautiful little girl. I promise you that you and your brother will have a life without the fears we had to deal with just a few months ago, I'll always keep your mother, you, and your brother safe." I talked to Sal'amain for few more minutes then Tommy woke up as well he smiled at me too. Just by how they looked at me and smiled at me I knew they knew that I was their dad. I shook my head at both of them, Niterie still had her eyes closed so I didn't know she was awake and listening as I smiled at my two kids and said "I hope you both turn out more like you mother than me, I cause to much trouble your mothers the sensible one." I jumped a little when Niterie said "I hope they turn out more like you ma Jake, you may cause some trouble I will admit that but your strong, independent, loyal, you fight for what you believe in, and you fight for what you care about. If that is not something to be proud of then what is, I hope they have an even mix of both of us Jake that is how it should be." she was smiling at me when I looked at her I smiled back and said "I always wondered why my father said that being a dad was a test all on it's own now I think I understand what he meant." I could not help but laugh Niterie laughed as well as she said "My father much the same thing once, you know he was a privet man but when I was a child he always told me stories about the past. Believe it or not I was handful as well I was stubborn and strong willed back then even more so now. One time after I had cause some trouble my father he said that some times I was a bigger test for him than a battle was." soon Sal'amain and Tommy got hungry so I handed them back to Niterie then I said "Well I need to go and make sure everything is going well within the clan and I think Tsu'tay has been looking for me I heard him outside a few times asking if I was available but who ever was out there all night kept turning him away. I'll be back later after I see to a few things." I kissed her and my children and left. Once outside I put my hands on my hips looked at the sky I inhaling deeply while stretching my stiff muscles. After a few minutes of standing there I set off, I walked through Hometree checking on the clans affairs I talked to a few of the clan members to see if there was anything that they needed. I went out to where the Archery and sparing ground was knowing I would find Tsu'tay there I had a few things to tell him as well. When I got to the clearing I saw Tsu'tay practicing with his bow, I watched for a few minutes then said "Your skill with a bow is even better than before Tsu'tay." Tsu'tay turned to face me and said "I see you Jakesully, I was looking to talk to you last night." "I know I heard you asking for me outside the Healers alcove. I am surprised no one has heard anything about what happened last night yet. I was with Niterie she had twins last night." Tsu'tay looked like he had been punched in the gut then he asked "Well congratulations to you both. If you don't mind me asking what have you named them?" "Well, my son we named after my dead brother Tommy that was Niterie's idea and my daughter is named after Niterie's dead older sister Sal'amain and that was my idea." I paused and then got the reason I was here "I know why you were looking for me Tsu'tay, it is time you and I had that talk you said you wanted to have four months ago when I got that bullet out of your right side." I beckoned for him to follow me which he obeyed without question I lead him into the forest to a secluded area that I had found a while back, I used this area as a place to come and have some time to myself to think, this time though I brought Tsu'tay there so I could tell him everything I had to say and hear what he had to say without having anyone else overhearing. I stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned to face Tsu'tay saying "I have some things I want to say to you first. You know how you degraded and taunted me when I came here, you thought it would make me quit what you did not know is that whenever someone said I could not do something or taunted and degraded me like you did, it only made me work harder to prove that person wrong so in way even with all the crap you pulled to try get rid of me you made me fight harder to stay. I guess what I am trying to say Tsu'tay is that it was not just because of Niterie teaching me and me falling in love with her that made fight to stay it was also you saying I would not be able to do it, so I thank you for all your taunting and degrading that you did back then because it me strive to be one of the people. I want you to know Tsu'tay that even then I respected who you are you fought for what you thought was best for the clan, you still do and I respect you even more now because of even with everything you lost at my account you have treated me as an equal and as a friend. I promise you this I will never let anything happen to our clan I will never let anyone whether Navi or human destroy what I have come to love and I will stand by that promise till the day my spirit goes to Eywa." Tsu'tay looked at the ground as he said "I am ashamed at what I did back then, you think I was only doing it because I thought that it was best for the clan that was only part of the reason, you do not know this the reason I hate the sky people so badly is for three reasons one they were trying to destroy Pandora and all the Navi, two they killed Sal'amain right in front of my eyes I loved her just as much as you love Niterie, but my main reason that I hate the sky people and used to hate you because I thought you were the same as them is because they killed my parents I was only fifteen, they had been out hunting with a few others my parent were the only ones who did not survive the ambush I just done the right of passage and got my Ekran not three days before. I lost everything I cared about because of the sky people so when Tsahik said you were to stay and train to be one of the people I was so angry because I thought that you would destroy everything we had because you were ordered to, Then you proved me wrong about what I thought of you when showed up at the tree of souls on Turuk, you got all the clans together, and you drove the sky people out. You surprised me even further when you saved my life by getting those bullets out I was sure you would let me die after everything I did to you including the few times I tried to kill you. You sacrificed everything you had to save all the clans and Pandora, you earned every bit of respect I have to give and I now beg your forgiveness for all the thing I said and did against you, you should have exiled me when you became Olo'aktan anyone else would have but you made me your advisor instead. you have given me more than I deserve so ask your forgiveness for all that I did back then." I walked over to Tsu'tay and put a hand on his shoulder as I said "There is nothing to forgive my brother and you deserve more than I could ever give. I think of you as a friend now Tsu'tay and I just hope that you can see that even with all the bad that happened to you in your past that your future is not as bleak as you think." I pause for a moment what I was going to say next was a bit hard for me to get because of how protective I was of my sister "I have been talking with Niterie about you and Anna. I been watching what goes on between you two even when you thought you were alone I was always watching and I have seen how much you care for her and how she cares for you so I have a proposition for you." I then asked "You say you love my sister are you willing to prove it to me?" Tsu'tay looked dead in the eye as he asked "I am willing prove it what do you have in mind?" I stared at Tsu'tay accessing his actions for moment then told him what I had in mind "If you want to prove it to me then I want you train my sister the same way Niterie trained me to be one of the people and by training her and getting her through the right of passage safely that is how you will prove to me your dedication to her and how far you will go to protect her. If she becomes one of the people just like I did and she can be mated to someone I will let you be the one she is mated to but only if she chooses you as well which I have no doubt she will." I paused then asked firmly "Are you willing to this to prove to me your dedication and love for her?" Tsu'tay nodded and said "I am." "You start training her tomorrow meet her at the Archery and sparing field at noon she will be there, good luck and just so you know she is more stubborn than I am." Tsu'tay and I talked about a few other things then we headed back to Hometree. I went to see Anna to tell her what had been decided I found her at the bottom level of Hometree watching the cooks, I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder saying "Anna come with me." I took Anna's hand and lead her up to the same level that the Healer's alcove was on but I lead her to the other side of the level that had an area where you could sit and look out at the forest. "Sit down Anna I need to tell you something I have decided." she sat down while I remained standing I leaned against the edge of the opening, I looked out at the landscape as I said "Anna you went through the mind transfer nearly two months ago now it is time for you start going through the training that every one the Omanticia went through, The one I have chosen to teach you is Tsu'tay he will be teaching you everything you will need to know to get to the right of passage and what the right of passage is, is where you will go the Ekran nest which is high in the Hulliluya mountains and you will have to tame your own Ekran but it is not easy the Ekran will not just sit there if he chooses you he will try to kill you, you will have to fight the Ekran and make the bond with it all while trying to not get killed. Tsu'tay will teach you what you will need to know to survive the test and everything that will prepare you. Once you complete the right of passage there will be this ceremony held that will be your introduction into the Omanticia where you will become one of the people, and then any man in the Omanticia can try and court you but I told Tsu'tay that his training you would prove to me that his dedication and love toward you is true and not a false thing and if you got you through the right of passage safely and you became one of the people that if you chose him as well that I would let you both be together as a mated pair. You will start your training tomorrow meet Tsu'tay at the archery and sparing field at noon tomorrow not a second later. Do you understand me Anna?" Anna smiled at the thought of Tsu'tay training her and hopefully being her mate on day. she nodded then asked me "Jake what did Tsu'tay say about this?" "He agreed to it full heartedly and when I mentioned that if he did well and you became one of the people that you two could be a mated pair he smiled at the thought and said he hoped that it would happen and that he worthy enough in your eyes." I paused then said "Now it gotten pretty late and trust me the training will wear you down pretty bad so you go get some rest and be at the archery and sparing grounds at noon, good luck Anna." I watched her as she headed off to get some sleep "I hope that she does well and I hope Tsu'tay will keep her safe while he is teaching her." I thought to myself. I sighed then started to the healer's alcove where Niterie was with our children. When I got there I told Niterie all that had transpired today while I was holding my daughter her hand was wrapped around one of my fingers while she slept. "Niterie do think I'm doing the right thing by telling Tsu'tay and Anna that they can be together if Anna become one of the people?" I asked "Of course you are doing the right thing, I never thought that Tsu'tay would find someone he could love like he loved my sister, when she died it nearly destroyed him now Anna gave him back what he lost in a way I have not seen him this happy in a long time. So yes you did the right thing and I am proud of you ma Jake." I smiled at her and said in a matter-of-fact tone "You know Niterie I have not told you one thing that happened to today, Tsu'tay actually told me why he hates the sky people so much and why he used to hate me. He told me how the sky people killed his parents and before that had killed Sal'amain he told me he had been there just like you when they killed her. He asked for forgiveness of me but I told him there was nothing to forgive. I never even told you that his degrading and taunting that he did back then actually made me work harder just to prove him wrong. I was never one to let someone's taunting make me quite I always just used it to fuel my goal. I think that now Tsu'tay and I can actually get past everything that happened and start again I told him I thought of him as a friend and I meant it I just hope that in time he will see me as a friend in return." We talked for most of the night then Niterie fell asleep while I slept off and on through the night. During one of my naps I had a very vivid dream. It was my sister and Tsu'tay as a mated pair they were so happy together they had two kids of their own a girl and a boy, all of our children were playing together while Niterie, Anna, Tsu'tay, and myself laughed at their antics. After the dream ended I woke up and I thought to myself "Maybe everything will be ok after all." I looked from my daughter, to my son, to Niterie and I could not help smile at all I had and knowing that I made it this far and had been given so much I knew I could never be more happy than I am now.


	6. Iknimaya and a surprise

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

(one months later)

It has been a month since Tommy and Sal'amain were born and even though they were only a month old they were already a handful, they remind me of how my brother Tommy and I were though we were six or seven years old before we were this big a pain. They definitely had more of me in them than their mother especially Sal'amain, she may be a perfect image of her mother with the exception of her eyes but my daughters attitude, way of thinking, and reckless behavior is a spitting image of me. Tommy on the other hand is a good mix of Niterie and me though he leans more towards me his mindset and attitude but I thank Eywa that so far he seems to have Niterie's sensibility and strong yet levelheaded nature as well. I thought Niterie was strict when she was training me even though she mellowed out later, that was nothing compared to how strict she got when reprimanding Tommy and Sal'amain when they get into trouble but when they were behaving and not being a pain Niterie was very carefree with them which surprised me because in the whole time I have known Niterie I have never seen her be carefree, and her shifting moods are kind of freaking me out a little bit.

Niterie rested her head on my chest while my arm was wrapped around her from shoulder to waist and I rested my chin on her head. We were sitting at one of the many lakes that bordered Hometree for some time alone while Mo'at was looking after Tommy and Sal'amain for a while and I was grateful for any time I got alone with Niterie nowadays because our kids kept us busy along with the duties we shared as leaders of the clan so it was nice to just to relax alone with Niterie. "So how is Anna and the others doing in their training I have not really been paying attention since I have been training Norm, no offence ma Jake but if compare you two on how easy it was train you and how easy it is to train Norm, I have to say I like training Norm more than I did training you because you were such a pain." Niterie laughed "Hey I was not, was I?" I asked Niterie laughed even harder "Yes you were, you were a thorn in my side for the longest time. But before you start to think that is a bad thing know this, you being a pain and your will to keep going even when you were so exhausted that you made me force you to stop was what made me fall in love with you I like how you bring a challenge to my life, and you know how much I love a good challenged. If you had been easy like Norm is I never would have fallen for you so take you being a thorn in my side as a good thing." I laughed as well then Niterie asked "I told you two days ago that Norm is ready to climb the thundering cliffs and do the right of passage, What about the others has Tsu'tay or Paley or any of them told you that their students are ready? You have been really silent on the matter so I am a little curious." in a instant my mindset went from just being my relaxed fun-loving self to full Olo'aktan mode, it had become like an instinct for me whenever I stared to talk about anything relating to clan business, restarting trade the clans used to have, or anything of that nature my mind made the switch automatically I had Tsu'tay to thank for that one, I was firm as I said "Tsu'tay and Paley have told me that Anna and Max are ready and Na'ri say's that Janet will be ready either today or tomorrow depending on how she does Na'ri said she would inform me later today on Janet's progress. If all goes well I think all of them will do Iknimaya the day after tomorrow." "I plan on going as well Jake I will not be doing Iknimaya because I did that almost four years ago. Nothing will ever replace Seze and I will never forget her but it is time for me to move on and find another Ariel partner and Seze would want me to as well she told me that herself once." Niterie stated then I made the shift to protective mate mode as I asked softly "Niterie are you sure want to do this now it has only been a season since you lost Seze, and I know is still weighs heavily on you at times. So are you sure are ready to move on because there is no rush?" Niterie snuggled close to me as she said "You are right ma Jake I do miss Seze but I am ready to move on so when the others do Iknimaya I am going as well in hope of finding another Ekran." I was worried about letting her go even though she was in perfect health and fitness again it still worried me that something would happen to her but I knew she would be fine because she had taught me how to conquer my own Ekran so if she could teach a stubborn man like me how to do that I am sure Niterie can it on her own easily but it still did not stop me from worrying. When I had tamed Turuk I had released my old Ekran so he was back at the Banshee Rookery, free. I wandered if he would choose anyone in the new group of students that was going there.

(Two days later)

I was up very early the sun was just peaking over the horizon no one would be up for a few hours. I was standing at the edge of our hammock on the open edge that overlooked the forest below, I was leaning against the inside of the tree with my arms crossed over my chest. I was thinking about many things but the most important was that all my friends and my sister were going to be doing Iknimaya today and I was worried as hell especially about Anna. I stared out at the horizon watching the sun rise, it had only come about halfway up when I felt the Hammock shift I looked behind me to where Niterie, Sal'amain, and Tommy slept to see Niterie had woken up I smiled at her then turned back to watching the sunrise. "What are you doing up so early Jake your never up this early?" Niterie asked sleepily I didn't answer her just looking ahead of me my muscles were tense and my tail kept twitching which Niterie knew it as a sign that I was fretting over something. Niterie got up and walked over to me all while trying not to wake the kids, she rested her head on my shoulder her arm wrapped around my waist I rested my head on top of hers as she asked "Ma Jake your never up early what is wrong?" "I'm just worried about my friends and Anna doing Iknimaya today I am worried about you going but you can handle yourself. I mostly worried about Anna she was always stubborn but she never fought anybody but with me she would fight tooth and nail just to get what she wanted. I put her with Tsu'tay for two reasons one is to test Tsu'tay's dedication to her but the other reason was I hoped Tsu'tay can break her of that shell of hers and from what I have seen he has done a damn good job, but it does not stop me from worrying" I told her but that was not all that was on my mind and she caught onto that immediately and asked what else was on my mind "I just wish Tommy and Grace were here, for each a different reason. Grace, she wanted so much to be able to see peace reign here again I just wish she could see her completed. Tommy, he trained for five years to get here it was a week before he was going to ship out then some guy kills him for the money in his wallet, but even though he died back on earth and his ashes were spread on the farm we grew up on he is here within Eywa I know that their both watching everything that's happening here I just wish they could be here in person so they could see their work done." "Ma Jake I know Grace is with Eywa but how do you know that your brother is if he never even made it here?" I smiled remembering what had happened the night of my transfer "I never told you what happened the night of my transfer did I. Do you remember what your mother said when we were trying to save Grace that for the transfer to complete she had to pass through eye of Eywa and return? Well now I understand what she meant, The eye of Eywa is not just passing into an area between life and death then returning it is so much more than that. When I did the transfer Eywa herself spoke to me she already knew why I had fought and she knew why I had made the choice but she tested me by asked me why I felt bad for killing so many. I told her that even though those men fought for the wrong reasons that it did not stop me from knowing that each of them had a family and even though were my enemies that I honored their deaths because even if a person is your enemy their passing should be honored because it is only right, you taught me that Niterie. One thing she said to me did not make sense but Mo'at explained it later, Eywa told me that even though I had been born a human that I always had had a soul of a Navi and that confused me. Mo'at explained to me that she knew that immediately from the first moment she inspected me when I first came to learn that was the main reason she let me stay to learn the lesser reason was because of me being a ex-marine that that your parents wanted to study. Mo'at explained to me that the reason I never felt I truly belonged anywhere until I came here was because of that. Before Eywa sent me back to start my life again as full Navi she told me that two people wanted to speak to me. That was confusing at first until I heard their voice behind me I turned around and saw Tommy and Grace standing there, Tommy told me that he was proud of everything I had done and that he looked forward to seeing what I would do in the future. Grace, I remember the first day I met her she hated me instantly though that seemed to go away after a time but she told me that she thought of me as threat at first but after seeing everything I had done she actually was proud of me, they both wished me good luck and I came back. That is how I know that my brother is here watching and it's kind of reassuring knowing that I'll see both of them again one day and that they are here watching over all of us." Niterie was silent for a few minutes as we watched the sun rise higher in the sky everyone would be getting up soon "Before we go with the others I need to talk to Mo'at about something." "What do need to talk to her about?" Niterie asked "Oh nothing just something that has been going on since the transfer that is kind of freaking me out." is told her she sighed then said "Jake you can tell me as well, mother taught me everything she knows so I can probably help as well." I thought for a moment then decided where was the harm for the dream I had last night was another reason I was up so early "Ever since the transfer I have some really weird dreams there different form normal dreams, there very vivid and what has me worried is that each and every one that I have had so far has actually happened given time but those were all things that are for the better but the one I had last night has me pretty tense." Niterie tensed in my arms and she asked "What was the dream?" I did not want her to be scared but if this dream did come true then none of us would survive so she had to know "It is hard to explain but I will do my best. At the beginning of the dream I saw Parker, he was here before he was leading the RDA's forces to collect the unobtanium. Parker was talking to another guy I did not recognize and what they said scared me. They were talking about something they had placed here when they first came they never planned to use it unless it was necessary but now that we drove them out their going to use it and that means the RDA is probably coming back they already had sent reinforcements out before the battle and with the ship they have them on they will be here in a few months and now that their going to use that weapon they will not come within a few miles of Pandora but from there they can activate the weapon, and if they do none of us will survive." "What kind of weapon are you talking about ma Jake?" Niterie asked I could here the worry in her voice "It's called bomb and it's a much stronger version than what was on earth before. What the difference is between the bombs they had planned to use on the tree of souls and the one they are planning to use now is that just one for a planet the size of Pandora if it's placed in the right spot will destroy the entire planet and I do not mean just destroy some of the trees and surrounding areas I mean this who planet will be obliterated, it will no longer exist and neither will anything on Pandora including all the wildlife and Navi clans. But this nuclear bomb I know how to disable it because of two reasons, one the marines taught their higher ranking officers how to disable certain bombs and when I was in the marines I was the same rank as Quaritch. Two, the marines created this Nuclear bomb and they asked me to help, at the time I thought why not if can help protect us but now I regret even being a part of it. I was charged with designing the bomb because of my idea's for it so about the only good that came out of it is since I was the one who designed it I am one the only one here on Pandora who know how to destroy it without detonating it there is only two people on earth who know how to disable it. This nuclear bomb has almost thirty different types of bombs all put together inside of it and everything a normal nuclear bomb had but this one is thirty times more powerful than a normal one. The RDA never knew I had designed it because the marines kept that to themselves that way no one would try to get me to give the secrets about it. Right before I woke from the dream I saw a blur of an area that I recognized so I have an idea of where they hid it and I can see why none of us found it." I paused then said "Tomorrow is when I am going out to search for it and I am doing it alone I will not risk one of our warriors finding and accidentally setting it off then all the RDA would have to do is sit back and watch us destroy ourselves. So this is one battle I will fight alone." "No you are not going to fight it alone I can understand not letting anyone else but I am not staying behind if you tell me what to do I can help." Niterie tried to persuade me to let her come but I was not budging I grabbed Niterie's upper arms to hold her in place as I looked her in the eyes and firmly said "No Niterie I am especially not letting you anywhere near that bomb, I am doing this on my own. I will tie you to a tree if have to, to make you stay put. I will not put you or anyone in our clan in danger especially not that can kill us all." I softened my voice then went on "It is not that I don't trust you or anyone here not when I have seen everyone here fight against the sky people with such bravery, I trust everyone here with my life but this is different. With this bomb if you even touch it wrong it will explode and I do not take the chance of anyone finding it and accidentally setting it off. I know how to handle, disarm, and destroy it without setting it off because as I told you I helped design it even though I wish I never had. So with knowledge of how I designed it I am the only one who can destroy it without setting it off and if anyone is there with me it would distract me, I could mess up and accidentally set the thing off myself from the distraction. Niterie you have to trust me on this, I know what I'm doing and I know the risks so please don't interfere with this and don't send anyone to follow me when I leave tomorrow. I promise I will not let this bomb that I helped create hurt any of us or Pandora and I will be fine I know what I am doing." Niterie looked at me with mixture of understanding, a little anger, and a lot of worry as she said "Ma Jake even if you do this it can still end badly if I stay here waiting I will go insane I cannot do it, I cannot just sit here hoping you will come back I just cannot do it." I knew it was hard for her to let me do something so dangerous on my own, usually when something very dangerous happens the whole clan pitches in to help get rid of the threat but this was a threat the clan could not help me with I had to protect them on my own this time and I had to put her mind at ease the best I could. I pulled Niterie into my arms and said softly into her ear "I understand how you feel right now Niterie I would feel the same way but the other reason I need you to stay here while I go out there is to keep everyone here calm and not let them find out. You are my safe guard for this to make sure that everyone here remains ignorant of this threat so as to not start a panic and so that if anything does happen to me that Tommy and Sal'amain will not be orphaned like Tsu'tay was and so that the clan will still have a strong leader here to protect them. Nothing will happen to me though, this is just a precaution to keep everyone here safe especially you and our family. I promised you and the whole clan that I would never let anything happen to any of you what kind of man and leader would I be if I broke that promise now." As Niterie spoke her voice was a little muffled since she spoke while her face was buried in my chest "I hate to admit it but your right, but you better come back to me no matter what happens." I tightened my arms around her as I said "I promise you Niterie this is a lot less dangerous for me so nothing will go wrong, I will come back." I kissed her hair and we stayed in each others embrace till it was time to get ready to get the other for Iknimaya.

(Four hours later)

Anna, Max, Norm, and Janet were being led by Niterie and Tsu'tay on the only path that anyone in the Omanticia without an Ekran used to get to the Rookery it was also part of the test for the students this was to see their stamina and strength. I was on Turuk flying nearby so that if anyone did fall I could catch them and get them out of danger I laughed as I remembered that when I went through Iknimaya that was Niterie's job it seemed funny to me that I was it doing it now for my friends and sister. It took about an hour before they reached the cave that was connected to the Rookery by a thin and wet path that was behind the waterfall that pounded down. Turuk was too big to fit though the opening at the cave cliff so a while back I had mastered the trick of flying by something on Turuk and right as I got to where I wanted to get onto something I disconnected tsahayluran off the wing that was facing where I wanted to get off and jumped. The first time I had used that trick was in the battle between us and the RDA when jumped onto the Dragon gunship to destroy it so I had gotten quite good at since then. As the other entered the cave I was jumping off Turuk I landed inside with perfect balance which had Anna looking at me with a look that said how the hell did you that I laughed at look on her face then made the shift to leading mode because I was the one leading this whole thing just like Tsu'tay had been the one leading when I did Iknimaya. I remember how he decided I was going to go first even though I was completely exhausted oh how I hated him for that. I said "I see you my friends." I paused then continued "You have all done well so far but hardest part lies ahead and I have confidence in all of you so good luck and Eywa guide you, Niterie if you would." that's when Niterie took over because we had agreed before we had met up with Tsu'tay and the others that Niterie would go out there first to show them just how hard it is tame an Ekran and how it's supposed to be done so that you do not become an Ekran chew toy. "All right this is how it is going to work I am going out there first I want you all to pay attention, the challenge will different for all of you but the general idea of how this is done still applies. Now follow me but do not stray far from Jake and Tsu'tay because they are your only protection while in the nest until it is your turn to choose your Ekran." I smiled slightly at how much better she was at this than I was then I followed behind her and Tsu'tay brought up the rear to make sure no one made any bad footing and fell to their deaths. While Niterie went to the center of the nest Tsu'tay and I lead the others to the same rock that Tsu'tay had stood on with the other students when I had done this and we all stood on top of it. I watched with tense muscles and anxiety growing in my stomach as I watched Niterie as she waited for an Ekran to choose her, a few seconds later one did it looked much like Seze had with only one difference this one was male and male Ekran's were more vicious than the females and this guy was huge. I kept a straight face not letting my worry show no matter how much worry was roiling inside me, before I knew it she had a new Ekran. The fight between the two had been fierce but short it had not lasted more than a minute when I had taken nearly four minutes when I had done it, I was just glad when it was over. She took off on the first flight with her new Ekran to seal the bond and I watched with pride as Niterie flew for a few minutes then came back around and circled over the nest so she could watch what happened throughout the next four trials. I wanted to get my sister out of the way so I did not have to worry like a crazy person until her turn was over so I turned to the four students Tsu'tay did the same as I said "You all saw what you are up against my best advice is to use your strengths to your advantage. Anna you will go first and good luck." she handed Tsu'tay her bow and grabbed her banshee catcher which looked like a long green leather whip to me but it gets the job done and that's all I care about. While taking Anna's bow Tsu'tay said "You will make us all proud I am sure of it." she bowed her head in respect to Tsu'tay and I which we both returned in kind then she went out to the middle of the nest it took every ounce of my self-control not to go out there after her as I fought to keep the protective older brother side of myself contained as I watched her. Just a few steps into the nest and an Ekran went after her and it was not just any Ekran I recognized this specific one immediately it was my old Ekran the I had released when I had tamed Turuk. I let out a low laugh as not to distract my sister but Tsu'tay looked at me with confusion I waved a hand at him and in a low voice said "I tell you later but you might figure it out on your own if you study how the Ekran looks and how he attacks. Then he might seem familiar to you" a few seconds later from behind me I heard an Ekran land then someone walking up behind me I knew it was Niterie so it did not bother me I was too busy watching my sister fight Sel'onae while I watched Niterie said "I know that Ekran." she paused I could see she was trying to make the connection as was Tsu'tay so I gave them a clue "I'll give you a clue on why you both recognize him. He chose a rider almost two seasons ago, both of you where there when he chose that rider and during the fight the rider fell of the cliff but climbed back up. If you examine those clues you will know immediately who that Ekran is and who his rider used to be." seconds later Niterie was the one who understood first as she said "That is Sel'onae your old Ekran the one you set free when you tamed Turuk. First he chose you then when you released him he was free to choose another and he chose your sister Anna I cannot believe it." Tsu'tay cut in "I can Sel'onae has a weird preference for people like Jake and Anna is exactly like him so I can understand it perfectly." I was about to throw that jab back at him then I noticed the friendly smirk on his face as he looked at me I raised an eyebrow and shook my head at him with a smile with the look on his after I looked him like that I could tell that he knew I was get him back later for that jab then I turned to watch Anna battle Sel'onae I knew that I would have to tell her that her Ekran used to be my partner. I watched Sel'onae as he tried to buck her off his back as he had done with me. I had told Anna a few days ago how I had gotten him into submission so I could make the bond with him. Tsu'tay yelled at her "Make the bond Anna!" I laughed because that was the same thing Niterie had yelled at me when I had taken so long but Anna had passed my time by two minutes that when Anna had used the same tactic I had used on Sel'onae wrapping his head between her feet and making the bond after that she yelled at him to stop struggling just as I had only she said something different than when I had finished I had said "That right you're mine." while Anna said something a little more funny in mind "Damn you are a stubborn one just like my brother." when I heard that it made me laugh my ass off and slap my hand over my mouth to try and muffle it. Tsu'tay told her to take flight like he had taught her to do which Anna did without question she flew around for a few minutes enjoying that first taste of freedom that only flying on an Ekran could give I smiled proudly then turned to Tsu'tay and said "You did well on training her that for sure." Tsu'tay bowed in thanks which I returned. The last of my friends had their Ekran's within the hour and each one used a different tactic but all of them had succeeded and soon after all of them had an Ekran we were flying back to Hometree.

When we landed on the top branches of Hometree I jumped of Turuk who had a chosen a very high and thick branch to call his own I left him there climbing down to where the other waited. Once I was in front of all my friends and my sister I could not help but smile at them and their Ekran's as I said "You all did well I congratulate all of you on your success, tonight the clan celebrates with you but before the celebration begins there is one more thing that has to be done each of your teachers will prepare you. The hardest is over the next is a ceremony. I proud of all of you my friends and have fun tonight for tonight is yours." before they left I turned to Anna and Tsu'tay and said "Tsu'tay, Anna if you would stay for a moment I would like to speak to you both alone." they both agreed I could see Anna was confused but Tsu'tay looked like he understood what I was planning but I knew he knew some of what I was planning but not all of it. The others left till it was just Niterie, Tsu'tay, Anna, and myself. Once we were alone I walked up to Anna and hugged my little sister saying "You did very well I am so proud of you." I released her and said "I am not surprised that this Ekran chose you and I think he will remember the name Sel'onae you can ask him yourself see what he says about it. Go on ask him for I know he remembers it just by the way he is looking at me right now." Anna had not disconnected tsahaylu yet so she was able to ask him immediately if the name meant anything to him. I watched them and I saw Anna's eyes get big when she turned to me she pointed from Sel'onae to me and back without saying a word my smile just got bigger as I said "Sel'onae here used to be my partner but I had released him when I had tamed Turuk so he went back to the Rookery to wait and choose another. He had a taste for people who were different and strong so it does not surprise me that he chose you Anna, you are my sister after all and your are exactly like me so it makes sense." I then turned to Sel'onae he knew me so looked him in the eye and rubbed his head like I used to do and said "Hey Sel'onae I know you remember me, your a loyal Ekran so I know you take of my sister well when she is flying with you my friend." Sel'onae made a purring sound I laughed a little bit then I turned to Tsu'tay and with him I was not playful or funny I was dead serious when I said "You did well on training Anna and you proved to me your dedication and love towards her. I made you a deal almost a month ago you held up your end now it is time for me to uphold mine but remember that I said the final choice was Anna's alone, So as her only living blood relative you have my permission to ask her your question but if she objects to this you will abide by her decision am I understood Tsu'tay." I paused waiting for his answer "I do understand Jakesully." Tsu'tay answer with a determined tone so in a firm tone I replied "The ask her and she what she says." Tsu'tay then turned to Anna and smiled affectionately at her and asked "Anna, you are the one I wish to be with, will you accept me as a mate even with all my flaws?" I already knew Anna's answer because she had told me herself but I had never told Tsu'tay so that he would work hard to prove to me his love for her without fully knowing that she was in love with him as well. Anna smiled at him in the same way he was smiling at her but then her smiled faltered as she looked at me I knew she was wondering if I agreed with this so I said "Anna this is your decision and yours alone so don't look to me for answers this time because I can't what your heart wants, so look to what you want for your life and I will stand by you no matter what you choose." she smiled at me then looked back at Tsu'tay who looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack if she did not answer him and his ears were flat against his skull in anticipation it made me feel sorry for him but I knew he would be ecstatic when she answered him. "Tsu'tay, we have know each other for a long time now and I do love you very much, so my answer is yes I will accept you as a mate you are the only one I want to be with as well." Anna said smiling like a kid with a new toy when she told Tsu'tay her answer his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree then he embraced her tightly for a few seconds then turned to me saying "Thank you for this I promise I will protect her and keep her happy." now that the serious part was over I smiled widely at him and said "We may have been enemies when this whole thing started just two seasons ago but then you became my friend and now since you and Anna are going to be a mated pair your more than just a clan brother you are part of my family now and I am glad of it because I have not seen my sister as happy as she is with you in my whole life and am honored to call you a brother Tsu'tay. If ever anything comes up that you need all you need to do is ask and Niterie and I will be there for you and Anna in a instant because families protect each other. Eywa's blessing on both of you. Now you get her ready for the ceremony and I will see you both later." I watched them go hand in hand as Tsu'tay took Anna to prepare for the ceremony that was to come for all the students. They would no longer be looked at as children in the clan but as adults and they would fully be accepted into the Omanticia clan for the rest of their lives. I remembered when I had been accepted it was the happiest day of my life for two reasons one I had been accepted into the clan I finally felt like I truly belonged somewhere and two that was the night that Niterie and I had mated. Now my little sister who I have been protective of since the day she was born is finally going be mated and someday have a family of her own, even though it was hard to give up being the only man her in life who loved her for so long since the rest of our family had died a while ago to giving her away to another. I was glad it to someone I trusted, to someone I knew would treat her well, and never would break her heart that made it easier for to give her up knowing she would be safe and happy. The best part of living here with the my clan was that she would be a part of it now so I would never have to lose her even when all of us passed on we would all still have each other and that was a heartening thing. "I am glad for them, I never thought I would see Tsu'tay in love again after my sister Sal'amain died but now he has fallen in love with Anna. With all the sky people took from him and all the pain he has suffered through since childhood I am glad to see that it might finally be at an end and he can finally have that happiness that has lacked in his life for so long." Niterie said I smiled and replied "I feel the same way about both of them. Anna she's had her heart broken so many times that to see her happy knowing that will never happen again makes me happy. It also makes me happy that she finally found her other half and that she can finally live free of the pain and heartache she's felt for so long." I paused then I turned to Niterie and said "We should get down there and get this started then after spend some time with Tommy and Sal'amain because I think they are probably driving Mo'at nuts by now." Niterie laughed and agreed with me then we started down the spiraling path to the bottom.

The ceremony had been over for a few hours and the celebration was in full swing I asked Niterie if we should announce that Tsu'tay and Anna were going to be a mated couple but she had told me not to because that was their choice. I had always sucked at dancing but I let Niterie pull me out there anyway that woman swore she would make a good dancer out of me one day I would just laugh and say that was impossible but she refused to listen to that. Soon Tsu'tay and Anna came up to us I could tell both of them were a little tipsy but that was ok with me because I was way past that I was close to being outright drunk I had found out after the sky people were gone that the Navi had their type of alcohol even though it had no alcohol in it, it could still make you make you drunk off your ass if you were not careful, Tsu'tay said "Jakesully if it is all right with you Anna and I would like you to announce that her and I are going to be a mated pair I know it is usually that it would be my job to do that but would you honor me by doing it yourself." I smiled and said "I will and from now on in a formal setting you can call me Jakesully all you want but when it does not call for it call for it just call me Jake alright we are family now so that is a right extended to you now so you better use it cause truth be told I hate my whole name being used unless it is in a formal situation. Now come on you two let tell our clan the good news." Niterie and I took the two up to the front of the clan where the musicians playing. I got everyone's attention then said loud enough that the whole clan could hear "Everyone we have more to celebrate than just our students become adults today. We also can celebrate because our finest warrior Tsu'tay te Rongloa Ateyitan and my little sister Anna Sully are going to be a mated pair. Tsu'tay, Anna is there anything you would like to say?" Tsu'tay looked at Anna holding himself proudly he looked back to the clan and said "Anna and I have asked our Olo'aktan to let us do the mating ceremony in two days and it is all thanks to him than any of this has been possible." I shook my head smiling the two then turned back to the clan and said talking to both the clan, Tsu'tay, and Anna "I hope you both will be happy. Now let us enjoy the celebration for our newest adults and our newest couple." the who crowd cheered and the part started again. The party kept going for most of the night it was almost three hours before dawn when it ended, Niterie and most of the women and children had left around midnight so it mostly just the guys having a good time Tsu'tay being mated to Anna was a topic that was broached more than anything else by everyone including myself. All of us finally left to go to our families or on our own to go to bed. I knew was I was a little drunk but when I woke up the next morning because Sal'amain and Tommy were jumping all over me and Niterie was sitting there laughing after I had got my two little ones off me and calmed them down I noticed that I had a bit of a hangover which I had not experienced since my time back in the marines, I had not had a drink in years so this was a bit of a shocker to me because I do not usually drink at all I had not even drank at my cousin's wedding back on earth. "I swear I have not had a hangover in years what the heck was I thinking last night." I said while massaging my forehead a little to try to relieve some of the throbbing "It was a party Jake ever one of the men were drinking even some of the women were drinking so I can understand why you would as well it only natural at our celebrations so I do not see the problem." Niterie said with smirk on her face for even she had drank a little last night I explained to my problem with me drinking "Niterie I do not drink normally the last time I drank was about ten years ago at a party that the marines hold once a year and I got so drunk I had a headache for three days and I was a complete ass the whole time so I decided then and there that I would not drink at all, ever. I did not even drink my cousin's wedding nearly six years later and trust me every man there including my brother Tommy were so drunk that most of them got into a fist fight that it was not very pleasant way for my cousin to end her wedding. I had to drag Tommy out of there with him fighting me the whole way, get him home while trying to keep him from wandering off, and tie him to his bed with a military knot that he would never figure out how to undo just to get him to go sleep so he could sleep it off he woke up the next morning sick as a dog because he had had so much alcohol the day before. I was the only man who had been at the wedding who had not had one alcoholic drink while everyone else were just as bad as Tommy. I do not approve of myself drinking because when I do I can turn into an ass and completely lose my mind and I drank for the first time in ten years last night so I am not to pleased with myself because I can understand a little drinking here and there on special occasions but what I do not approve of in anyone who drinks especially myself is when the person drinks so much that they completely lose control of themselves. If my hangover is anything to judge by I did a little too much drinking last night and I probably made a fool of myself so I am not too happy." I ranted on for about two more minutes before Niterie cut in and said with a smirk on her face "Jake you did not make of fool of yourself or be an ass to anyone, if you had done either of those thing you have been hearing about it first thing you got up this morning from me. Even though you had nearly twelve drinks last night you handled yourself very well unlike someone we know and by that I mean Tsu'tay who is usually able handle as many as twelve drinks and then he usually stops himself, he had about two times the amount as you last night and made a huge fool of himself. So I do not think you are the one who should be in worrying because earlier I heard Anna chewing Tsu'tay out all the way up here and they were three levels down from us give you a clue on who was acting like a fool last night." "I drank that much no wonder I have a headache this morning but if Tsu'tay usually has about twelve drinks and then stops what is so different from last night that made him make a fool of himself?" I paused then the answer hit me "He went crazy with the drinks last night because of how ecstatic he is about finally being able to be with my sister and as more than a friend that's he went a little nuts on the drinking last night and now that I think about it I remember what he did that made himself look like a fool." I sighed then shook my head and said "I think I should have a talk with him, if there is anything that Anna hates more anything else is a man who acts like a fool when he is drunk. Though I think Anna probably has told him that but I can at least give him some extra advice on how to smooth things out and how not to let this happen again in the future." Then I remembered about the nuclear bomb that will be detonated in two months if I did not find it before hand "But that will have to wait till after I get back. I may be searching for that bomb for a while but I will be here for Tsu'tay and Anna's mating ceremony so don't worry about that but I need to find that bomb as soon as possible." I kissed Niterie and my kids goodbye telling them I would be back in a few days if not sooner, then I went up to the canopy, got on Turuk, and left to go to area I dreamt the bomb was at.


	7. A Nuclear Bomb and a celebration

_**Now we see if Jake remembers how to disarm the nuclear bomb he helped create almost ten years before and a fight to come. hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

I had left late this morning after I had asked Tsu'tay to help Niterie keep everything running smoothly while I was away and impressing on him how important it was that no one but him and Niterie knew what I was doing to avoid a panic. Tsu'tay was not to happy that I was doing this alone but he abided by my decision and after that I left. I knew I was getting close to the targeted area and I knew where to start my search for that bomb.

Night was coming fast and I just reached my search area so I knew I had to hurry because tomorrow night I had to be back at Hometree for Tsu'tay and Anna's ceremony so Turuk had landed and I told him to wait there till I came back and set off bow in hand. The bomb was close to the old site 22 camp high up in the Hulliluya Mountains that was why no one had found the bomb because it was in a spot no one expected. I came across the old link site we had only taken the part the had the link beds in it but as I looked at what was left I thought to myself "It was because of this place that I have the life I have now. If I had not taken over Tommy's contract I never would have come here and had all the experiences that I have had and never would have had the family I have now." after standing there for a few moments remembering everything that had happened at this place then I kept moving looking everywhere I could think of that the RDA could have hidden the bomb. I searched all night for that damn bomb and I was starting to get agitated at not having found it yet.

It was early morning I knew the clan would be awake by now and would later start to prepare for the ceremony. I was about ready to start heading back to where Turuk was at site 22 when something hidden in the brush caught my eye. I cautiously went over to it and when I removed the brush that had been piled on top of it I could see it was the nuclear Bomb I had been searching for. I carefully lifted the bomb, took it to the middle of the clearing, and laid it on its side while trying not to let it explode. I kneeled down beside it and tried to remember how I had designed the outer shell to where I could get into it. I took me a few minutes to remember but then I used my knife as a screw driver and undid the screws at the middle of the shell of the bomb until all of the screws were out. When I took of the shell I noticed the timer underneath was already running it had two minutes before it detonated "Oh shit they already set the timer I've got to get this thing shut down now!" I said out loud even though no one was there. I worked quickly because to shut down the bomb I had to cut seven wires in a specific order if I got one wrong the bomb would explode, the reason I had designed it that way was so that no one could disarm it unless I told them the order that the seven wires had to be cut. First I had to cut two wires at the same time which were the red and white wires which disabled half the different bombs put in this bomb, then I cut the black wire between them which disabled three more, next I cut the yellow, blue, and green wires which disabled the last of the bombs inside, but if I did not stop the timer before it went off it would still obliterate Pandora just because it is a nuclear bomb. I took a deep breath because the last wire was at the very bottom but it was a wire I could grab and bring to the top just enough to cut it and I had less than a minute. I reached in between the wires that had not been cut trying not to disconnect any of the wires until I found the one I was looking for and I pulled it up to the top. This wire was three different colors twined together, red, black, and yellow. I was sweating because I now only had seconds before the bomb detonated so I cut through the wire as fast as I could but the wire was thick so it was difficult. when the wire finally did break the timer stopped with one second left on the clock. Once it was disabled there was no way to get it started again because the only thing that made it work was those seven wires the others were connecting wires so if one of those got pulled before the seven wires were cut it would take every connected wire with it and set the thing off. Now the bomb was no longer a threat because there was no way to set it off no matter what you did to it, even if you dropped it from six thousand miles in the air it would not explode when it hit the ground it would just destroy itself.

I let my muscles relax but I was still breathing very hard with anxiety with how close this bomb had come to detonating "If they have already set the timer that means that the RDA back up team is already bordering Pandora. That also means that when Pandora doesn't explode they come back onto the planet and try to fight us again. When will they get the god damn message." After I walked to the cliff edge that would send the bomb down the to the forest three hundred miles below I threw the bomb over the edge so that it would destroy itself. After the bomb had dropped far enough that I could not see it anymore I ran the mile back dodging low branches and at times taking to the trees to speed my progress, I jumped on Turuk, and flew back to Hometree as fast as I could. I knew I had to warn the clan. As I flew back I had a strong feeling of dajavue because of this reminded me of what happened only two seasons ago when we made our last stand against the RDA "Will they always keep coming back when they know they can't win, will we have to deal with this shit?" I asked myself, it took me almost three hours to get from site 22 back to Hometree. First thing Turuk landed I jumped of him, climbed down through the branches, and hit the path in a dead run. I knew I had to find Niterie so that we could warn the clan of the impending danger, almost everyone was at the base of Hometree very few where on the higher levels. I was in between the level that Niterie's and my hammock was on and the next level down when I just could not run anymore, I could not even move, my legs shook, my breathing was ragged, and my mind was racing so fast I was dizzy. Next thing I knew I passed out from all the stress and exertion that I had endured the last few hours which was more than I ever had endured before. I woke with a start, I could tell I had only been out a few hours which meant I still had time. I bolted upright only to be thrown back down on my back by two different people, I tried to fight but one of them pinned my arms down while the other pinned my legs but even though I was pinned I still tried to get out of their grip until I heard two familiar voices one belonged to Niterie the other was Tsu'tay. It did not surprise me that Tsu'tay was able to pin my arms down so easily for he was the only one in the entire clan who could do it just as I was the only one who could immobilize him, Niterie on the other hand was having a hell of a time trying to keep the lower half of my body immobilized. I was in such complete got to warn everybody and no one is going to stop me mode that it took Niterie smacking me upside the head to snap me out of it and get me to stop struggling. Once I had stopped struggling they released me as soon as they did I sat straight up and finally noticed where the hell I was, I was in the healers alcove again I noticed that I had been in here a lot for many different reasons and not all of them had been because a problem with me but I had been in here a lot in the past four months and it was getting annoying as hell. Niterie was the first to speak "Jake what in Eywa's name has you so on edge? First Tsu'tay finds you passed out up in the higher levels of Hometree and now that you are awake you are struggling as hard as you can to get out of here, so what happened out there that has you so on edge?" Niterie was firm but the look in her eyes told me she was worried out of her mind I tried to calm my racing thoughts so I could tell Tsu'tay and Niterie what hell had me so on edge. "You know I went out there to find and disable that bomb before the RDA backup team that was sent out got her and detonated it. I thought we would have about three months but come to find out there already bordering Pandora. When I found the bomb the timer was already going I finally disabled it with on second left on the damn clock, if I had not found it when I did we would all be dead right now and Pandora would be gone. When the RDA does not see Pandora explode they will come back, find out why, and when they do we will have another fight on our hands though this one will not be as hard to win because there will not be any gunships or bombers, but the guns, the AMP suits, and everything else will still be in play. This will not be easy and it will mean more lives lost but I think the threat will be small enough that we will be able to defeat it on our own this time but we will have to make sure of that before we make any decisions on how we are going to defeat them. We have to see how many the RDA commanders that run the whole organization from earth sent to reinforce the RDA workers that used to be here." "How can we do that it is impossible to know to number of tawtute that have been sent to destroy us again, is there? Tsu'tay asked me I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was in full battle tactic mode "There is one way it is a tactic that has been used for centuries and is still used back on earth now, it is used by the military and it is the same reason that the RDA knew how many of you were at the old Hometree and by extension what they were up against when we gathered the clans to fight them the last time, they had used orbital imaging as well but this was their main tactic. What we have to do is be there when the land and the only place big enough for them to do that is Hells Gate the trick is we stay far enough away that they will not know we are there and we do not make our presence know at all but we can still see them and by doing this we can estimate how big a force we are up against and whether or not we can defeat this threat on our own. They call it scouting ahead, it is similar to hunting only difference is when find you find what you were hunting for you do not kill it or make your presence know to it, what you do is you observe and analyze it to see what you are up against, finally after you see what you are up against you retreat back to where your forces are and you make a plan then put it into action when the time comes to fight." I paused then said "I will know when they are coming close to landing because of the gas trail that ship they are on will leave behind in the air. First thing I catch a glimpse of that it will take them a few hours to reach Hells Gate and by the time they do we will already be there waiting and watching because with how big the ship probably is it will be slower on Pandora than out in space, we will be able to get their first because our Ekran's are faster than the ship and so are the Dire horses. I plan to use the Dire horses for the scouting because the Ekran's and especially Turuk will be too noticeable even from far away. They will be here soon I know that for sure, they will not wait long so we need to tell the clan as soon as possible so that they are prepared for what is coming." Then together we left the Healers alcove and gathered the clan truth be told I never spoke in English anymore because even my friends and Anna knew the full Navi language so none of us ever spoke in English anymore but I also knew that the only time I would speak in English is when I have to talk to any humans that come to Pandora or when I cursed. When the clan was gathered before Tsu'tay, Niterie, and I, I could not help but remember the first time I had addressed the clan at the tree of souls. "A threat is coming, the sky people are coming back they will be here in a few days though not in as a great a number as before. Once they find out what they planed to destroy us with has failed they will try to fight us again but just as before they will lose because they fight because they are ordered to and the do not fight together while we fight to protect our families, our home, and each other but most importantly we fight together as one unit we work together and that is their downfall. When they land Tsu'tay and I a going to go and see how many sky people have come then we will come back here and formulate a plan. Tonight though we can rest easy for the sky people will not be here for one to two days but until then keep on you guard and if any of you see any sky people do not fight them, come and inform either Tsu'tay, Niterie, or me immediately." I paused then said "For now we all will go on with the day as normally as possible for even though the sky people are coming we still have tonight and tonight will go on as planned. Now get on with the day and try not to worry about the coming sky people." with that the clan dispersed then Tsu'tay asked me "Why are we still doing the ceremony if the sky people are on their way it does not make sense to do it now?" I looked at Tsu'tay with a small smile and said "Tsu'tay the sky people may be coming and a battle will follow but before that happens both you and Anna deserve at least a small bit of happiness and it will do some good for the clan as well to enjoy it with you before some lose those they love, I just hope that the number lost on our side will be few though I know it is unlikely. So you and Anna will get at least some happiness before the storm hits that might tear us all apart." Tsu'tay did not say a word just bowed his head to me which I returned then said "Now get out of here and do what you got to do, I will see you and Anna later." Tsu'tay nodded once then left I watched him leave till Niterie grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me away. Once we were out of anyone's earshot I had tell Niterie something and what I had to say would probably just start a fight between us but I had to try "Niterie, I know that whenever there is a fight to be had you right in the middle of it but back then things were a bit different. If it was just you and I still I would not mind you fighting though I would worry the whole time just like I did before but a few things have changed for one we have Tommy and Sal'amain to think about now and if we both fight and we both get killed then they will be alone. You saw how it effected Tsu'tay even years afterword it has only now started to fade away I do not want that to happen to them. I have no choice but to fight I would fight even if I had a choice not to but I will not take the chance of leaving Tommy and Sal'amain without at least one of us. I guess what I am saying is I need you stay here with them that way if anything does happen to me the will still have you. The other lesser reason I need you to stay behind is just in case any sky people get past us, you can lead the warriors I will leave here as an extra defense. Before we start arguing about this just know I am only saying this because I am thinking about what is best for our family and the clan at the same time, I just want to keep our family intact the best I can. Niterie, if I have learned anything in the two months about being a parent and the last two seasons of being mated to you is that it is my job to protect all of you from anything and everything that will hurt you and I have also learned that if either of us is to die it should be me and I am happy to do so as long as it means that you, Sal'amain, and Tommy are alive and safe along with the clan and that you will still be here for them. If I die I will die happy knowing that all of you are safe so that is why I am asking you to stay behind this time, before you say anything just think about what I have said and my reasons behind it." Niterie looked from me to where Hometree stood behind me because that is where Tommy and Sal'amain were with Mo'at then back to me. In her eyes I could see the battle she was fighting within herself the she sighed and said "You are right it is not just us anymore and we have to think about our children as well. I want to be out there with you fighting the sky people but our children come first. Know this though I have lost so many of the people I loved to the sky people I do not want to lose you as well, it was hard enough losing my father it will be even harder if I lost you too so please just be careful and try to come back alive." I cupped her face in my hands as I said "I will do my best to come back but if anything does happen to me I want you to remember this and never forget it, I am glad I came here even if at first it was because of orders to do so because if I hadn't come I never would have had a family of my own, or found the place I belonged, but most of all I never would have found you. You and our family are everything to me and even if I do get killed I will always watch over all of you. I love you Niterie no one else ever made me feel as you have you brought back everything I lost and you gave me family so no matter happens remember that you are the only woman I have ever loved and that will never change." to emphasize what I had said I kissed Niterie passionately then held in my arms for a long time. After a while Niterie and I headed back to Hometree, we found Mo'at with Tommy and Sal'amain, when we found them Tommy and Sal'amain were having a blast tumbling all over each other and I could not help but laugh. Niterie and I pulled the two apart but it took two minutes to finally get the two separated because ever time we had gotten close to them they rolled in the other direction, Finally when we had two separated and we took them to one of the lakes surrounding Hometree and I played with them letting them tumble all over me, I had some fun with my kid because I knew it might be the last chance I had to do so.

It was almost time for the ceremony I had already seen Tsu'tay and he was ecstatic and I was on my way to see Anna, Niterie had been helping Anna get ready. When I walked into the alcove I looked at my sister and smiled ear to ear, Anna had a white shawl on her shoulders, Niterie had done her hair with many different braids with many different colored feathers and beads laced throughout her hair, and she was wearing a beautiful necklace that had recently found out Niterie had given to her three days ago during the celebration of her and the other students completing Iknimaya and being one of the people. "Anna you look beautiful I am so happy for you." I said as I embraced her, when I released her I pulled out a pair of earrings I had had made for her a few days before when she had gotten her ears pairs just like Niterie had right after she had done Iknimaya and handed them to her saying "I had these made for you, so you could wear them today I know you only have that one pair of earrings." she put them on and said "Thank you Jake that means a lot." she paused the said to Niterie "Thank you as well Niterie you have done a lot for me since I came here but I thank you the most of all for making my brother happy." I sighed I knew it was time to get out there "Anna it is time to get out there just know I love you and I am happy for you." Then I left to get out to the front of clan where Niterie and I would be doing the ceremony. When Anna and Tsu'tay were in front of us the ceremony started, Niterie did most of the talking I said a few things but my main job in the whole things was to give my bless to them and be there for appearances because Anna is my sister and I was her only living blood related relative here. The ceremony lasted about thirty minutes then it was over and the party started. By the time the party was in full swing Anna and Tsu'tay had snuck off and I was half way between bliss and passing out because I was exhausted from all the stress and happiness from the day. The party ended at midnight and Niterie and I along with Tommy and Sal'amain went up to our hammock, we put our two children to sleep which took a while because they were hyped up on sweets thanks to Mo'at, When they were finally asleep Niterie and I laid down next them and talked half the night away until we both fell asleep in each others arms. We both knew the next day would be the start of the trouble with the sky people again but we also knew that what ever time we had together now was precious because may be the last that we had together though I hoped it wouldn't be.


	8. A Scouting Mission and a Plan

_**Sorry I have not published in a while I have either been sick or too dang busy so I hope you like the new installment and please review.**_

* * *

The next afternoon I sat on a branch of one of the trees that ringed Home Tree and I watched the clan go about their business whether it

was fishing, hunting, gathering, or even just sewing it felt relaxing to see everything semi normal at least. Ever few minutes I looked at the

sky just to see if there was a gas trail, I did not see one till late afternoon. When I saw the gas trail I jump off the branch and hit the ground

running, I searched Home Tree till I found Tsu'tay and Niterie, they were in the same place together just talking. something was going on

that I did not want to know about right now there were more important things going on. I slowed my pace and walked over to them when

they looked at me I said to Tsu'tay "I saw the gas trail from the shuttle it will land within three hours, if we leave now we can get their

within two and half hours and be there ready and waiting." Tsu'tay nodded I told him to wait by the Dire horses and that I would join him in

a minute. After he was gone I turned to Niterie who was standing silently eyes downcast, I walked over to her and pulled her against my

chest, I rested my cheek on her head as I said "This is just a scouting mission no one is going to get hurt yet. We will be fine you don't have

to worry." she nodded while her head rested on my chest. I kissed her hair and said "I have to go I will be back soon." She let me go and I

left her standing there alone.

As I had told Tsu'tay we made it to the edge of the forest that stood before Hells Gate in two and a half hours. We waited in the dense

foliage that was close enough that we could see the soldiers when they landed a half hour later. When they landed we had to wait a few

minutes before the troops started pouring out. There were about three hundred soldiers there and they were not low ranking either. "Oh

crap we are going to have a hell of a fight on our hands." I said Tsu'tay asked why my heart sank as I answered "Tsu'tay you see the

clothes that their wearing their called uniforms each rank in the human military has a different uniform. those three particular uniforms that

these men have are high ranking. The sent in army commanders, Sharp shooters, and snipers. You know what a commander is but the

other two are probably confusing so I will explain. A sharp shooter is a human who can shoot something or someone at the exact area on

the target that they want the bullet to hit while standing nearly seventy paces away. A sniper uses a little different tactics a sniper hides

where you can't see them back on earth they would use buildings and high places hidden where no one could see them, they use a sneak

scope which is a magnifying glass that will enhance the thing your seeing from far away so much that it would be like you looking at me

right now. Once the sniper finds it's target he shoots and the person is dead on contact. And this particular combination of soldiers sharp

shooter, snipers, and commanding officers is a deadly one. we are going to have to be cleaver if we are going to defeat them with minimal

losses to us." Tsu'tay just stared at the soldiers and nodded we stayed for a few more minutes I was glad that I had destroyed all of the

communication devices and everything else that the RDA used to scan and look at Pandora and anything else they could use against us

when I came back here a few months ago with Niterie before we left I destroyed everything in Hells Gate. I noticed that they brought no

AMP suits so those would not be in play. It would be only guns it looked like all they brought with them was automatic hand guns and

machine guns no sniper guns or anything else. That would give us an advantage because our arrows had longer range then their guns. After

we saw all we needed to see to know what plan we had to take I said "All right we gathered all the information we can lets head back to

Home Tree and make a plan I have the beginnings of one so lets head back." We climbed back onto our Dire horses and took the shortest

route to Home Tree. Once we where home Tsu'tay and I went to an area inside Home Tree that was for war meetings It was a huge alcove

big enough for almost seventy people. At first it was just Tsu'tay and myself but after we had a plan we got the others who would be leading

different strike teams from the ground and the air. By the time every one had gotten to the alcove we had four different leaders for the four

different strike teams. When everyone was settled I began telling them the plan "Alright here is the plan, Tsu'tay you will lead one strike

team strait on at the humans bombarding them with arrows to keep them busy, while I lead the second strike team into the trees and we

will rain arrows down on them from the trees, Pa'lay You will lead one of the air strike team you will have Ekran's take on the snipers who

most likely be hiding in the brush you can either shoot them with arrows or have your Ekran take them into the air and drop them from a

high altitude so that they will die on impact with the ground. Sal'ain you will bring your strike team in from the rear of the humans while the

other three strike teams are keeping the sky people occupied you will sneak around them and when you are behind them stay hidden as

best you can and fire arrows at them from behind. This is the plan we are going to use because it will confuse the sky people's ranks and

they won't know where to shoot because we will be coming at them from all sides. Does anyone one of you have any questions?" no one

had any questions on what the plan was so I said "The we will use this plan tomorrow at noon that is when they will most likely be in the

forest searching for us and we will surprise them."


	9. the last battle and a happy ending

The day after the scouting trip I sent out warriors to each of the other clans with the same message, the message was that the sky people

had returned but in a smaller number, small enough that the Omanticia clan could take care of the threat and that they should stay away

from the area for about the next week. And not three hours after all the warriors had returned the two closes clans, the Tipani and one of

the horse clans that no matter how hard I tried I could never pronounce for the life of me arrived. When I met with the two clan Olo'actans,

Tan'jala and K'ain we exchanged the traditional greeting then I asked "What are your clans doing here I warned you that the sky people

were here and more dangerous than the others that had been here before but that we could take care of them, so why are you here?"

Tan'jala answered "We took you message and said that we would help you fight again we can give you and edge on the enemy, each of us

has brought two hundred warriors each which gives you four hundred extra warriors. We hope you will let us help your clan Jakesully." I

bowed my head and said "Your help is accepted with great thanks." After we talked for a few minutes I got both clans settled in area's that

they would be most comfortable. An hour later Tan'jala, K'ain, Tsu'tay and I had a war meeting so I could explain to Tan'jala and K'ain what

the battle plan was "Ok what we are going to do is divide into three teams Tan'jala I hope you will lead the first team because they will be

on Ekran's taking out the snipers who will be hidden in either the trees or the high grass, then I will lead the second team which will be on

the ground with the last team but my team will go for a frontal assault while Tsu'tay's team will sneak around behind the sky people and fire

at them from behind. Each of us will have a second in command that way if one of us is killed then our second can take our place in this

battle and lead the warriors till the end of the battle. I think that the sky people will attack either tomorrow or the next day because that is

all the time they will need to prepare for the fight." Tan'jala spoke up asking "Why is your mate not fighting this time like she did last time?"

"I have two young children now I am not taking the chance of leaving them without parents and I am leaving a force of eighty warriors here

to protect Home tree and if any sky people get past us Niterie will lead the warriors here." Tan'jala nodded but said no more on the subject.

"So everyone of us knows what they plan is and where we will be fighting from?" when everyone nodded I pulled out the communication

collars that Tsu'tay, Niterie, Trudy, and I were wearing during the last battle with the sky people and taught Tan'jala and K'ain how to use

them so we could communicate with each other no matter where we were on the battle field. By the time we finished with our war meeting

it was time for last meal. We all ate together with all three clans intermingled together. We talked about many things as friends but soon

last meal was over and all the clans turned in.

I was awoken the next morning by one bang after another in the distances. I woke Niterie and said "Look, there shooting of flares to give

away their position so I can find them." Niterie looked at where I pointed she pulled me into her arms begging me not to go and I said

"Niterie I don't have a choice I have to go so I can protect our family and our clan." "I want you to promise me that you will try and come

back alive." I promised I would as I kissed her forehead then I noticed that Tommy and Sal'amain were awake they had just learned to talk

not two weeks ago, I kneeled in front of them and said "All right you two you be good for your mother promise me that." The both said they

would I hugged my son and daughter and kissed Sal'amain on the forehead and left knowing that if I did not I would never leave. The war

party gathered and we headed out to the last fight with the sky people. It took us two hours to get into position once we were everyone

radioed me and I said to all of them "Move in and do not let any of them survive." At my mark we all started our attack Tan'jala's team

struck first each warrior taking three snipers with them and dropping them from a height that they would not survive, then I started the

frontal assault we all shot arrows at the soldiers standing in front of us, and Tsu'tay's team snuck around behind the soldiers while they

were I received a bullet wound on my left leg and one on my right arm. Then Tsu'tay started his attack from behind. The battle was still

going when I was shot in the shoulder and left arm and rib cage all at once which made me pass out. My breathing was shallow, shallow

enough that they thought I was dead. When I woke two days later Niterie was crying on my chest until I said groggily "What is everyone so

upset about?" I smiled weakly Niterie stopped crying because of the shock but she answered as tears streamed down her cheeks "We

thought you were dead," she paused then said "I must be dreaming you were not even breathing." "I was breathing It was just too shallow

to see or feel usually you check for a pulse before you declare someone dead. I am still here so you don't have to worry now." I replied

Niterie hugged me so tight that for the first time I noticed my wounds, I let out a sharp hiss of pain, and Niterie backed up immediately

saying that she was sorry that she was just happy that I was alive then she got a guilty look on her face "What's wrong?" she looked at me

for a second then said "I told Tommy and Sal'amain that you were dead two days ago." I sighed and said "Then you have to tell them I am

ok and still here that it was a mistake and let them see me tomorrow because I can tell it is pretty late now by how little light is coming in

here." Niterie said she would I caressed her cheek and said "I told you I would never leave you here alone so I am still here and nothing will

take me away for a long time. The sky people will never come back they will give up on Pandora now that we have defeated the large

and small armies they had fight us. We will never have to worry about them again." Niterie nodded then told me I needed to get some rest

and that she would bring Tommy and Sal'amain to me tomorrow around noon I said I would see her then, kissed her cheek, and then she

left. It took me a few hours to fall asleep but when I did I had no dreams I just floated in a black void till I was woken up by pain in my

shoulder, when I struggled Tsu'tay's voice said "Stop struggling or I will cause pain while trying to get these bullets out." I turned my head

and saw Tsu'tay with his hunting knife digging out the bullets in my body he had already got most of them he got the last one, the one in

my shoulder out. I made a joke at his expense "I thought you never paid attention when I taught you how you how to remove bullets." I

giggled a little as did Tsu'tay as he replied "Well I guess you will never learn that when someone teaches me something I never forget it."

we both had a good laugh about that then he pulled the last bullet out of my shoulder, I hissed a little when he pulled the bandage tight. I

told Tsu'tay thank you and he left, around fifteen minutes later Niterie walked in with our two children following right behind her she told

them not to jump on me but they could hug me if they chose. Tommy walked over while his sister Sal'amain ran to into my arms crying my

son broke down after seeing his sister in my arms he ran into my arms as well. I hugged my crying children soothing them telling them I

was ok when they stopped crying I looked at both of them drying their tears I looked the both in the eyes and said "Hey I am ok I will be

out of here romping around with you in no time, but in the meantime you be good for your mother ok." "Ok daddy." they both said at the

same time. Soon after they all left but before they did my mother-in-law came in, looked at my wounds, then said to all of us but mostly me

"You should be up and around by tomorrow morning but try your best to stay still till then so you do not reopened your wounds." "Yes Mo'at

I will." she told me she was glad I was alive and took her leave as did Niterie and my kids.

* * *

(_**seven**_**_ months later)_**

It had been four months since the last battle with the sky people and I remembered the dream I had almost a year ago that I would be with

my family, that Tsu'tay, Anna, Niterie, and I would be laughing at out children's antics. Sal'amain and Tommy were playing with Tsu'tay and

Anna's kids there little boy Ka'lin and their little girl Sal'hain. They were tumbling all over each other while we all laughed. Seeing everything

that had happened over the last year I knew that this time it was all going to be ok and that my kids would grow up happy and without fear

of sky people coming ever again. I knew that this was my life now and I was glad it was because I never would have had it any different. I

looked around at my family and smiled thinking "This is the way my life was meant to be and it is great and I would not want it any other

way." as I watched my children.

* * *

_**This is the end of the story there might be a sequel but I am not sure yet I hope you like this one though and thanks for all the great reviews. I now have a red riding hood fan fiction so I hope you read that one as well bye.**_


End file.
